


it's a dream

by parkrstark



Series: stardust & nightmares [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Captivity, Depression, Flashbacks, Gen, Kidnapping, M/M, Muteness, Nightmares, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Harm, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2018-12-23 17:49:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 40,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11994885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkrstark/pseuds/parkrstark
Summary: Peter is falling faster and farther than before now that Tony is gone. May and Ned try their best to piece and hold him back together while Tony blames himself for what happened.Meanwhile, Dustin, Gargan & Friends are out and seeking revenge. They get ahold of Peter but will Tony be able to save him before it's too late?last fic in the series. Read the other four to understand.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this took so long. Unlike the others, this fiction doesn't have an outline. It just know the like one scene towards the end so now I have to write everything before, after and between. 
> 
> I'm also now officially a college student. I start classes Tuesday and I'm super scared and anxious. So I'm not sure how frequent my updates (to this and my others) will be until I'm adjusted.
> 
> Please enjoy this first very short chapter.

Peter woke up not from another nightmare but from someone carding their fingers through his hair. He should have been panicked. This much he knew. But he wasn't. The motion was soft and comforting. Not harsh. The hand wasn't grabbing his hair and pulling. It was caressing him in a gentle manner. 

 

He opened his eyes up slowly and saw May looking down at him with tear filled eyes. When she noticed he was awake, she tried to hide the fact she'd been crying.

 

Wiping her eyes and clearing her throat, sh e said, “Good morning, sweetie.”

 

Peter looked over to his window and saw it was indeed morning. He blinked at the light and turned back to May. “How long was I sleeping?”

 

“Just a few hours. It's only 10.” She continued to comb her fingers through his hair. “Ned stopped by this morning to see how you were doing. I told him you weren't going to school today.”

 

“I'm never going to school again.” Peter couldn't even imagine all of the humiliation he'd suffer from if he went back.

 

“Yes, you are, Peter. You just need are few days to rest,” her voice was strong but soothing at the same time. 

 

Peter was about to argue with her but then he remembered something more important. His eyes went wide as he asked, “Where's Mr. Stark?”

 

May paused and looked uncomfortable as she answered, “Mr. Stark left last night, Peter.”

 

Peter tried sitting up but May held him down lightly. “When is he coming back? Later today?”

 

“No, I don't think so.” She looked down at the carpet. 

 

Peter blinked. Why would Tony leave him after promising to stay? Maybe he thought Peter and May needed some time together?

 

“I called in sick so it's just you and me today,” she smiled weakly, obvious trying to change the subject. 

 

“What? Aunt May, you don't need to take off from work. I’ll be okay,” Peter insisted, feeling bad that May was wasting her emergency off days on him. 

 

She held his hand softly. “I don't want to leave you alone right now.”

 

“Mr. Stark can sit with me--.” 

 

“Peter, the internship is over,” May snapped but then took a calming breath. “It's too much right now. You need to focus on getting better.”

 

“So...so Mr. Stark isn't coming back?” Peter asked, his voice breaking. 

 

May immediately leaned over to pull him into a hug but Peter flinched backwards. He was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that Tony had left him. Not that he was surprised. He was Tony Stark. He didn't have time to deal with a kid having anxiety attacks and nightmares. He had better things to do. Peter wasn't worth it. 

 

May was saying something but Peter couldn't hear the words. He interrupted her and whispered, “I want to be alone.”

 

“But, Peter--.”

 

“ _ Please. _ ”

 

May sighed but stood up and walked towards the door. She hesitated in the doorway and turned back to say, “Call me if you need anything, Peter.”

 

Peter nodded once and she left, closing the door behind her. Peter laid in bed staring up at his ceiling and it was starting to sink in. Tony wasn't coming back. He'd have to deal with this alone. 

 

Pete turned onto his side and cried.

* * *

Ned took a deep breath before walking into school. He didn't blame Peter for taking the day off but Ned still had to come in. 

 

He knew it was probably best Peter didn't come in right away so Ned could see what was going on and how everyone was reacting. 

 

He knew people were staring. He was Peter Parker’s best friend. Of course people were going to stare. But he ignored them as he got his books ready for class. 

 

Just as he slammed his locker door shut, someone came up to him. His voice was low but Ned could hear him clearly because of the silent hallway. 

 

“Hey, Leeds, I'm sorry for what happened to Peter. I know we barely talked but I hope he feels better…” Rodney, a kid from their Chem class, said. 

 

Ned smiled at him. “Thanks. I’ll be sure to tell him.”

 

It only took one person and by the end of the day, over 50 kids had come up to him to offer their condolences. Ned was surprised to see kids that spent the past years making fun of Peter were now taking his side. 

 

Sure there were a few kids still laughing about it, but they were outnumbered. Even after an announcement was played during homeroom about a certain video that cause any student to be expelled if they were caught with it. 

 

The video wasn't being watched in the hallway anymore but kids were still talking about it. Either about how they pitied Peter or how they thought he was asking for it. Peter would hate either one so Ned was glad he took an off day. 

 

He was walking outside of school and saw a few kids chanting and holding signs. Ned recognized MJ in the front yelling for justice. He walked over to her and read her sign.  _ Put him away!  _

 

Ned smiled. “Already protesting?” 

 

MJ nodded once and handed him a clipboard. “Sign this.”

 

Ned looked down at the paper that had already collected 33 signatures. “What's it for?” 

 

“We want Tyler expelled and arrested. He had the video and didn't tell the police,” she explained as Ned signed. 

 

Ned handed her the petition back and said, “Thanks for doing this. Peter would be really grateful.”

 

MJ’s face softened. “How is he doing?”

 

Ned shrugged his shoulders. “Bad as expected. I'm heading over there now to check up on him.”

 

“Can you tell him I said I hope he feels better?” There was sarcastic remark or ‘loser’ in her sentence. She must really be worried about Peter.

 

“Of course, MJ.”

 

“Good.” She nodded once and then her face was back to angry and she started waving her sign and yelling again. 

 

Ned rolled his eyes as he walked out of the school. He couldn't wait to tell Peter about everyone that was hurting for him. That would help him heal to know he had people in his corner.

* * *

 

With a heavy sigh, May threw the untouched sandwich in the garbage. She had left it in Peter’s room hours ago and he still hadn't touched it. She tried to talk to him and he wouldn't even respond. Even though she saw his eyes open, staring blankly at the wall next to him.

 

She wished Ben was still here so she had someone to help her. She needed a teammate to stand by her side. But she was all alone with this now. 

 

How could she even let this happen to him in the first place. She was always so careful with him. She got him glasses when he was having some trouble in elementary school (even if he suddenly stopped needing to wear them a few weeks ago), she took him to the doctor to get checked up regularly, she got him his braces back in middle school, and she was there for all the little things he needed. Like leaving little notes in his lunchbox and pretending not to notice too much as he went through puberty (or continues to go through) and stocking the house full of snacks for when Ned slept over and rocking him back to bed when he woke up crying the first few months after his mother and father passed away. She was there every step of the way. 

 

She promised to protect him. That first night she had Peter and she held him close as she sobbed, she sang to him until he fell asleep. She waited until she heard his soft snores before whispering brokenly up to Mary,  _ “I’ll keep your baby safe. I promise.” _

 

This was not keeping him safe. He wasn't eating, sleeping, speaking or even getting out of bed. He was  _ raped _ . Mary trusted her and she let her sister down.

 

And she let Ben down. She was the last one to watch him and she let them all down. 

 

May fell into a chair at the kitchen table and covered her mouth, attempting to cover up a sob. She didn't want Peter to hear. She just needed a moment to herself. 

 

Her silence was ruined by the ringing of the phone. She sniffled and wiped her nose before standing up and walking to the phone on the counter. 

 

She picked it up and hoped she didn't sound very upset when she answered, “Hello?”

 

_ “May Parker?” _

 

“Yes, who is this?” She asked hesitantly. 

 

_ “Principal Morita, of your nephew’s school.” _

 

May nodded even though he couldn't see her. “Yes, of course.”

 

His reply came after a moment of pause,  _ “I know this has been hard on you and Peter. I wanted to offer my sincerest apologies.”  _

 

May rolled her eyes. Real good that did. “Thanks…”

 

“I noticed Peter isn't in class today.” 

 

May turned around to face the door of his bedroom. She ran a hand through her hair. “Yeah, he needs some time off.”

 

_ “We completely understand. I was just wondering when was a good time for the both of you to come down. Myself and the school counselor would like to have a little meeting.”  _

 

May sighed. “Peter isn't coming in. I can try stopping--.”

 

_ “This is important,”  _ the principal cut in.

 

“Yes,” May retorted trying not to sound too aggravated. “Which is why I'm coming in. But my boy does not need to come in there right now.” 

 

_ “Fine. But we strongly recommend him to talk--.”  _

 

“When do you need me in?” She snapped. She refused to let this man try and tell her how to parent Peter. He had  _ no idea  _ what she was going through. 

 

_ “Is tomorrow at 4 okay for you?” _

 

“I’ll see you then,” she said tersely before hanging up the phone. She stood there for a few minutes just staying at the phone in her hand. She put it down on the counter letting out a deep breath. 

 

She walked to the table, sat down in the chair and cried.

* * *

 

“So the kid is at school?” Gargan asked as he looked through a box of alien tech.

 

“Well, yeah, Monday to Friday from 8 to 3,” Dustin said, also looking through another box. He turned to Toomes and even though the guy was annoying, he had to praise him, “You got a lot of cool shit.”

 

Toomes’ eyes flickered over to him and he said after a second, “My men having been collecting this for years. Still had some guys continue after I was locked up.”

 

“Some of this stuff looks like it’ll  _ hurt _ .” Dustin grinned. They didn't have to stop with Peter. They could get whatever they wanted with weapons like these. 

 

“These are made from technology beyond this world. I know we want Spider-Man, but, c’mon, he's just a kid.” There Toomes went that sympathy for Parker shit. 

 

“So it'll be even easier to make him cry,” Dustin huffed. “And how do you even know we're gonna beat him with this shit?” He waved a thick metal club covered in spikes. “Maybe we’ll shove it up his ass.” He laughed loudly, glad when the others joined in. All except for Toomes of course. 

 

“Before you start planning the fucking itinerary, how about we get him here first?” Gargan stood up from his chair, twirling a small knife in his hand. 

 

“Yeah, man, you say this dude know Iron Man? I don't want him findin’ us.” Another ex-inmate said from his spot against the wall.

 

Dustin rolled his eyes. “He claims to intern with Tony Stark and that's how he met Spider-Boy. I don't know if that's true, it was probably the nerd crying for attention but I'll get the truth out of him and still get my fun in.” 

 

“And if the little prick doesn't know, we hold him hostage and convince the bug to come find us.” Gargan shrugged his shoulder. 

 

“Why don't we wait a day or so?” Toomes suggested. “Now, they've got K-9s looking for us.” 

 

Dustin was about to argue because he wanted Peter  _ now _ . But Gargan agreed quickly, “Yeah. We’ll lay low and gather the tools, set up shop before we invite our guest.” 

 

Nodding his head because he had to agree with Gargan,  Dustin looked to the old door that led to the back of cabin where there was one small bedroom. “Fine. I'll make my space in there.” 

 

Gargan grinned over to him. “Good idea, man. You need anything in these boxes and it's yours. Get creative.”

  
Oh, he definitely was. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is kinda short. I hope you enjoy it anyway.

“Peter, will you be okay?” May asked for the fifthteenth time since she had walked into his room. A small nod was the only response she was going to get. He still hadn’t said a word since he’d gotten into his bed. She missed his voice so much. 

 

She stared at him as he laid in his bed. At least he was facing her, staring at her with such sad broken eyes. It was like her heart was thrown into a blender, seeing him like this. She hurried back over to her, feeling her eyes burning. She ran her hands over his face and he let his eyes flutter shut. “Baby,” she said, but she wasn’t sure where she was going with it. “I’ll be right back.”

 

She didn’t want to leave him alone here but she also needed to go to this meeting and see what was going on with the school. She was definitely going to give them all a piece of her mind. She wanted to know why everyone else but her seemed to be aware of this. It was  _ her  _ nephew. 

 

“Call me, immediately, if  _ anything  _ happens, okay?” She left him one last kiss on his forehead before she stood up. If she didn’t leave now, she’d be late and she didn’t want to miss her talk with his principle. 

 

She shut Peter’s bedroom door slowly and gathered her purse off of the table. She tried not to think about why she meeting Peter’s principal in the middle of the day. As she hailed a cab and took a seat in the back, she let her mind drift to a distant and happy memory…

 

_ “Honey, calm down, he’s a boy. He’s going to get into trouble sometimes.” Ben held her hands softly in his hands and gave her a soft kiss on her lips.  _

 

_ May felt some of her anxiety wash away but the worry still remained. “Ben, it’s his first month here. He’s 7-years-old. There is no excuse to be called by his principal because he got into a fight.” _

 

_ “We don’t know what happened yet, love. Maybe it was all just a misunderstanding.” He rubbed her hand soothingly with his thumb. He chuckled as he said, “We both know Peter doesn’t have a mean bone in his body. Remember when he wouldn’t even let me kill that spider? I had to let it free outside.”  _

 

_ May found herself laughing as well. “He is a sweetheart.” _

 

_ “Of course, he is,” Ben agreed and took her hand in his. “Now let’s go in there and be stern but understanding parents.” _

 

_ May smiled softly and Ben’s looked down at her lips. His own lip quirked in a small grin. “What?” _

 

_ She shrugged her shoulders. “Parents. I like the sound of that.” _

 

_ Ben leaned down to kiss her lips. “It suits us. Maybe one day we should try for our own, huh?” _

 

_ Pulling away with a laugh, she said, “Slow down, buddy. Let’s handle the one we have now.” But her stomach erupted with butterflies because she liked the idea of having a baby with Ben. Peter would love a little brother or sister. But years later, when he was adjusted to his new life as their son.  _

 

_ They shared one more kiss before walking into the office. May tried to hide her smile and she saw Ben straighten. They couldn’t let this slide or let Peter think it was okay to get into fights. Her eyes immediately fell to the two chairs in front of the desk. In one was an angry looking kid glaring at the ground and in the other were Peter and another little boy. She noticed that Peter’s wide eyes were welled with tears. Any thoughts of being mad at him immediately disappeared. She looked up at Ben and saw that he was also giving in. Who knew her big, tough husband could be melted at one look from a little boy with curls? _

 

_ “Thank you for coming, Mr. and Mrs. Parker.” The woman behind the desk wore a tight smile. She gestured to behind the kids where there were two more empty chairs. On one side of the room sat a pair of parents looking very embarrassed and on the other was a woman looking angry.  _

 

_ May exchanged a hesitant look with Ben before they each took their seat. “Principal,” she paused to look at the nameplate on her desk, “Weaver, I’m sure whatever happened was a misunderstanding…” _

 

_ “Boys, who would like to tell the adults what happened?” Principal Weaver asked, staring between the three boys expectedly.  _

 

_ Peter shrunk in on himself and May knew he wouldn’t say a word. Peter was a shy kid. Unlike the boy sharing the chair with him. “Michael is bully!” He yelled, leaning forward to glare at the other boy. “He called me a fattie!” _

 

_ Michael grumbled under his breath and the woman behind him shoved his chair. “Michael Lewis Cooper, that is  _ not  _ how you treat people.” _

 

_ “He ate the last cookie at lunch. He  _ always  _ eats the last cookie at lunch,” Michael argued like it was a good excuse to make fun of a kid.  _

 

_ The other little boy defended himself and the bickering continued back and forth. May was just trying to figure out how Peter was involved.  _

 

_ “I’m not the bully!” Michael finally yelled. “Peter is the one that shoved me!”  _

 

_ All eyes in the room fell on Peter. He shrunk even further into his chair, letting out a small hiccup. May didn’t want to punish him; she wanted to pull him into a hug.  _

 

_ “He was protecting me!” The boy by Peter’s side said. “It’s not our fault you cried like a little baby.” _

 

_ “Boys,” the principal said loudly and continued in a softer voice once the boys went silent. “I think we all know that bullying is wrong. Whether we hurt them our hands or with our words, bullying is not tolerated at school.”  _

 

_ “‘M sorry, Mrs. Weaver,” Peter was the only one offering a sad little apology as he sniffled.  _

 

_ “I will give you a warning but if this continues, there will be consequences,” she warned. “Why don’t we all apologize to one another and move on?” _

 

_ Peter sat up and turned to Michael to apologize, but the boy grabbed his shoulder. “No, Pete, let him apologize first.” _

 

_ “Edward,” his mother scolded.  _

 

_ But Michael apologized to the boy, “I’m sorry I called you fat.” And then he turned to Peter. ‘And I’m sorry I called you a loser.” _

 

_ “I’m sorry I pushed you down,” Peter said immediately back, wringing his hands together nervously.  _

  
  


_ And that was that. Michael’s parents only stayed long enough to apologize for their son’s behavior before scurrying away. Peter was still trying to control his tears as he jumped off the chair. His little friend pulled him into a hug and said, “See? I told you that we wouldn’t get yelled at.” _

 

_ Peter nodded and he wrapped his own arms around the boy. While they continued to talk and May wanted to cry at how adorable her little nephew was, the other woman introduced herself. “My name is Angelica, I’m Edward’s mother.” _

 

_ May smiled back and introduced herself and Ben. “I’m May and this is my husband Ben. We’re Peter’s aunt and uncle.” May waited for the flicker of confusion or doubt or pity across Angelica’s face, but it never came. It was a nice change for someone to not immediately ask, “Where are his mom and dad?” _

 

_ “Your boy has been such a blessing to mine. All he can seem to talk about at the dinner table is Peter.” She grinned warmly, tucking a strand of her dark hair behind her ear.  _

 

_ So Edward and Peter were friends? May never remembered hearing anything about an Edward. The only kid Peter couldn’t stop talking about was Ned. Then it clicked. May looked down at where Peter and his friend were talking.  _

 

_ “Ned?” Was all she said.The little boy turned to look up at her with a smile. Angelica looked confused as well. May explained, “All Peter does is tell me about  _ Ned.”

 

_ Angelica stared down at her son. “Edward, honey, did you tell Peter your name was Ned?” _

 

_ Edward shook his head. “I said he could call me Ed. But he called me Ned. And we were friends so I didn’t wanna correct him.” He shrugged his shoulders. “It’s okay though because Ned is a really cool name. It’s my nickname.” _

 

_ May laughed at her nephew’s mistake. “I’m so sorry,” she started to apologize to Angelica but the woman waved her off.  _

 

_ “Don’t be. It’s cute.” She laughed with a wink. “Who knows, maybe it’ll stick.”  _

 

_ They turned back to the boys where they were still deep in conversation. Peter had his hands on Edward’s stomach and was assuring him, “You're not fat. That's just love. Your mom gives you so much hugs and kisses, your body doesn't know what to do with them all.” _

 

_ Edward’s eyes widened. “Really?”  _

 

_ Peter nodded seriously. “Of course. I'm a scientist so I know all about body stuff.” _

 

_ May covered her mouth to try and stifle her laughter. Even Ben was chuckling next to her.  _

 

_ Edward poked Peter’s stomach and said sadly, “Where's all your love?” _

 

_ Peter didn't get upset like May half expected. He only wrapped his arms around his little belly and said, “There's still a lot left. My body has to get used to love from my Aunt and Uncle now.”  _

 

_ May felt her heart break. She wished this little boy didn't have to go through what he did.  _

 

_ “Maybe Aunt and Uncle love is special and your body knows exactly what to do with it all so it doesn't build up.” Edward smiled at him and Peter smiled back.  _

 

_ These boys were so smart. May already knew Peter would be from his parents but it was amazing to see it up close. When he did his homework and when he spoke about some things that were not usual knowledge for a 7-year-old kid.  _

 

_ “Alright, boys, it's time to go now,” Principal Weaver said with a small smile.  _

 

_ Angelica turned to May and said, “I'm sure we'll meet again here down the road. So I'll see you soon.” _

 

_ May nodded with a laugh. “How about next time we meet up for a play date and not a meeting with the principal?”  _

 

_ “Sounds good to me.” _

  
  


The cabbie tore her from her memory when they were pulling up in front of the school. She blinked a few times and the smile she was wearing slowly slipped off her face. 

 

This wasn't a meeting because Peter stood up to a bully for his friend. And Ben wasn't there to have her back.

 

She walked into the school and watched all the strangler kids at their lockers and laughing with their friends. Peter should be here. He should be at decathlon or building a Lego with Ned. He should be anywhere but in his bed. 

 

She found the office quickly and knocked once before stepping inside. Inside, the principal was sat at his desk and there was another woman just behind him. 

 

“Thank you for joining us, Mrs. Parker.” Principal Morita was on his feet and extending a hand to her. She shook it carefully before taking her seat. Morita gestured to the woman behind him. “This is Abby, she is the school counselor.”

 

May cut straight to the chase. “What happened to my boy? Why wasn't I alerted sooner about what happened?” 

 

Morita was remaining patient as he explained, “Mrs. Parker, we weren't aware of what happened until two days ago.”

 

“What happened?” She asked, her eyes welling with tears.

 

Morita hesitated, looking pained as he spoke, “A student released a video to the other students. He hacked into the school’s site and put it up there and played it on the daily announcements.”

 

May wanted to punch this kid. He purposely tried to ruin Peter’s life and he let everyone see what happened. She couldn't imagine coming into school and going through what Peter was forced to go through. 

“We took the videos down as soon as possible. It was harder to get it from all of the student’s cell phones and wherever they saved it to.” 

 

“So some kids can still watch it?”

 

“Possibly if they kept it. But we made the very clear that having porn involving a minor in their phones or computers is a serious offense and I believe most, if not all, deleted it.” He explained calmly even though May was about to lose her mind. 

 

“Where's the kid? The one that leaked the video?” She demanded. 

 

Morita faltered. “We...we're not 100% sure of the source of the video. We are tracing it and looking into it and have a guess from those the students but we cannot take any actions without proof.”

 

She narrowed her eyes. “So my boy is miserable at home, unable to even get out of ed because of some fucking kid that still gets to walk free and go to school like nothing is wrong? That's fair.”

 

“Mrs. Parker, we are tying our best. We should know by tomorrow and then the police will be notified and actions will be made.” Morita raised his hands. 

 

“What about the boy that raped him?” She asked, her voice cracking. “Is he the one in jail?”

 

“Yes,” Morita responded immediately. “He confessed and is in prison.” 

 

May nodded and looked down at her feet. She wanted to scream that it wasn't enough. So what, he's locked in a cell? Her baby is giving up all because of him. 

 

“Abby would like to speak to both you and Peter about everything that has happened--.”

 

May stood up from her chair and glared at the man in front of her. “How about you take care of the boy that had a video tape of my baby being raped and then tell me to go to your shrink? Get it done, or you'll regret it when I bring my lawyers into this.”

  
She stormed out of the office and felt the tears running freely down her face. She just wanted to go back home. She just wanted to go hug Peted. She just wanted Ben by her side...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing the flashback scene and I think it's really adorable if they call him ned bc Peter messed up his name when they first met and years later, he still calls him ned. Those two are so adorable.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter describes some more of that night. And Dustin masturbates to the thoughts.

Dustin had it all ready. He was itching to have Peter again. To see him squirming. Dustin felt himself harden at just the memory of that night. 

 

It hadn't been a way to get off at first. It had been just two drunk dudes talking about ways to make Parker’s life a living hell. Other kids, like Flash, teased Peter for his brains. Dustin didn't have a reason other than enjoyment. The kid was insecure and weak-- an easy target. 

 

Somehow, Dustin had pitched the idea of raping Peter to Tyler and Tyler had bet him 50 bucks he wouldn't do it. Dustin wanted the challenge just as much as he wanted the money. So they did it. 

 

And Dustin tried to imagine it was just a girl. While Parker’s ass was tight, it was also dry as fuck. Not like a woman's pussy. He thought he wouldn't like it. 

 

But then he looked at Peter’s face. Or at least the half of the face that wasn't shoved into the pillow. His eye was squeezed shut as tears fell down his cheek. And he was biting his lip so hard, he was drawing blood. 

 

All because Dustin was holding him down. 

 

Dustin let his eyes flutter closed as he unzipped his pants and pulled out his now erect dick. He hissed as the cool air hit it. He wrapped his hand around it and let himself get lost in the memory again. 

 

_ Peter was kicking. He was putting up a fight and Dustin wasn't sure if it was because he was so drunk, but for a moment, Peter almost pushed him off. But Dustin couldn't have that.  _

 

_ “Stop kicking or else I'll make it hurt.” _

 

_ Dustin knew it was already hurting. There was no way taking it dry  _ couldn't  _ hurt. But Peter stopped kicking anyway.  _

 

_ “Good boy,” Dustin said as a thrill ran through his spine. Peter listened to him. Peter would do anything he asked.  _

 

Dustin realized it wasn't raping Peter that turned him on or the pain he was obviously going through, if his muffled whimpers were a judge. It was the control. He had Peter on a leash. He was Dustin’s, and if Dustin told him to blow him in the middle of math class, than dammit, he would blow him in the middle of math class. 

 

Because Dustin had power. Dustin was stronger. Peter was at his mercy. 

 

Dustin had been stroking himself eagerly at the memories of that night and felt himself come undone at the thought of Peter being his again. Being tied to that bed where he'd have more than 15 minutes with him. He could keep him as long as he'd like. See just how far he'd go because he feared him. 

 

Dustin blinked lazily, come down from his orgasm high. He ignored the semen now making his hand sticky and staining his shirt and pants. He stared longingly at the bed that was way too empty. 

 

He wanted Peter in there now. He wanted to feel the rush of being in charge. Being the one with the power.

* * *

By the time May had gotten home from the school meeting, it was dinner time. Not that she was hungry. She hadn't been in days. But she still had hope if she kept offering it to Peter, he'd eat. 

 

She was pouring the boiled pasta into the strainer when she heard the knock at the door. May frowned, thinking she heard wrong until it came again. 

 

No one usually dropped by their house without letting her know. And Peter obviously wasn't expecting a friend right now. Unless maybe Ned was dropping by. She practically threw the pot back on the stove top, rushing to the door. She needed to see Ned. She needed someone to hug. 

 

But when she opened the door, it was not Ned. There was a woman wearing a pencil skirt and a fitted suit jacket. Her heels made her taller than May. She wore her hair pulled back tightly in a ponytail and looked very sympathetic, despite her formal appearance.  

 

“May Parker, I'm Louise Finch.” She held out her hand as she introduced herself. 

 

May took her hand warily. “I'm sorry I don't know…”

 

“Oh, of course, my apologies. I'm a lawyer sent over personally by Tony Stark.” 

 

May blinked as her thoughts starting racing a mile a minute. Why would Tony send her lawyer after she kicked him out? Was he trying to rub it in her face, like  _ haha, you need me _ ...or maybe he just wanted to help. May blocked every bad thing she'd heard or read about Tony over the years --the drinking, the drugs, the women, the weapons-- and she only thought about the man  _ she  _ knew. The man that had taken her nephew under his wing, that had made him feel important and like he had a purpose. The man that cared about Peter in a way no man had since Ben. 

 

Not for the first time since she watched Tony leave her apartment that night, she felt a twinge of regret. 

 

“Please, come in,” May said, stepping aside to let her in. 

 

Louise smiled warmly as she stepped inside, holding a black case by her side. “I'm sorry for just barging in. I know it's a rough time for you and your nephew right now.” 

 

May wiped her nose with a small nod. “Peter’s resting. I just got back from his school. Can I make you a cup of tea?” 

 

Louise followed her into the kitchen and took a seat at the table. “No, thank you, Mrs. Parker.” 

 

May went to the stove anyway to fill her kettle with water. She'd make herself a cup of tea that she'd be too nauseous to drink later anyway. “I'm already making one for myself, I'll just fill another mug. I have milk, or sugar. Or if you prefer it black, that's good. Peter likes his with honey--.” 

 

May knew she was rambling as an attempt to ignore the very real conversation the lawyer wanted to have with her. Louise caught on. 

 

“Mrs. Parker,” she said knowingly. 

 

May twitched as she stared at the boiling kettle. Then she let out a sigh and took a seat from across Louise. “I'm sorry,” she said softly. 

 

“Mr. Stark told me of the situation and everything that happened and I can assure you that I will not let  _ anyone  _ that was involved walk free. We will being your boy justice.” Her voice was firm with determination and May knew she was capable of getting the job done. She was hand chosen by Tony Stark. Tony Stark only got the best of the best. 

 

But the way she was speaking, “We will bring your boy justice”, had May glancing back at the hallway. She spoke like Peter was dead. But he wasn't. He survived. Even if May wasn't so sure he was living as he laid in that bed all day long. But they could come back from whatever  _ this  _ was. They couldn't come back from death. 

 

“With the signed confession from Dustin Carter and the video, we have enough to put them all away. But I want to make sure they get the maximum punishment for these crimes. I've spent the past few days going over this case with a fine comb and have found enough to put them both in jail for the rest of their lives.” She unclipped the case and pulled out papers. 

 

May looked at all the papers spread in front of her. It was mainly just text documents with a lot of highlighting and May didn't understand it all. Maybe if she was well rested and had a right mind while reading it, she would. She trusted that Louise had what she needed. 

 

In fact, May’s interest wasn't peeked until she pulled out a small flash drive. She felt sick at the sight of it. She knew what it was. It had to be the video. That was the evidence...that the entire school had seen. But May had avoided it. She didn't  _ want  _ to see it. There was no reason for her to watch a video of her baby being raped. It wouldn't help her heal him. But still….

 

“Is that...is that the video?” She swallowed, staring down at it. 

 

Lousie’s nod was hesitant. “Yes. Would you like to see it?” 

 

May’s eyes widened. She was being asked to watch it...but her curiosity didn't beat out her nausea. She knew what was on that tape. She didn't need to see it with  her eyes. She had had enough nightmares about it already to picture it vividly. 

 

“No, thank you,” she said quickly with a shake of her head. 

 

Louise, thankfully, didn't push it. “Okay. That's fine.” She pulled it back along with all the papers. “We have everything we need to bring this to court.” 

 

May jerked her head in all attempted nod. “Good. Is that all?” Louise nodded and May breathed a breath of relief. She was almost afraid to ask, “You don't need Peter? For a statement or anything?” 

 

Louise’s case shut closed with a click. “Mrs. Parker, Peter has been through enough. If we didn't have what we have, it would have been a different story but I don't think we need Peter to take the stand in this case.” She gave a small smile. 

 

May let her eyes close and was glad that was one less thing she had to worry about. Peter had a lawyer that would take care of his case and... _ oh shit _ .

 

“How much do you charge?” She was already thinking of ways to pay her. She wasn't going to be cheap, that's for sure. Maybe she could get a second job or get a loan or dip into savings.

 

Louise gave her a confused frown. “All costs are being billed to Stark Industries.”

 

May pulled back slightly. She wasn't sure why she was surprised to hear this. Of course, Tony wouldn't send over a lawyer May couldn't afford. Once again, she felt the guilt eating away at her heart. 

 

“Don't worry about anything. If you have any questions, do not hesitate to call me.” She slid over her card to May and May took it in her hand. 

 

“Thank you,” she wanted to say but it only came out in a whisper. 

 

Louise smiled and reached out to squeeze May’s hand gently. “It's my pleasure.” She stood up and assured May, “I can show myself out. No need to get up.” 

 

“It's no trouble--.” 

 

“May, you need to relax.” Just before she left the kitchen, she turned around and said, “I hope Peter feels better soon.”  

 

May let her head fall into her arms and sighed. The idea of resting did sound nice. Maybe just for a few minutes--.

 

She jerked back up at the sound of her kettle whistling. She definitely wasn't in the mood for a glass of tea, but maybe Peter was. She stood up, against her body's wishes and starting pouring a drink Peter wasn't going to even touch. 

 

But May couldn't give up on him. He needed her.

* * *

Adrian wasn't sure how he got here. How he let protecting his family become ruining the lives of another. 

 

He hadn't even wanted to escape. Escaping meant adding more time to his punishment. But he couldn't go against Gargan. Gargan knew who he was. More importantly, he knew who his family was. He had to protect his family. 

 

Adrian had done his best to keep Gargan and his guys from knowing who Spider-Man was. Peter Parker was just a kid. A kid that saved his life. But then that fucking kid had showed up and now they were doing exactly what Adrian tried so hard to stop. 

 

Gargan wanted to kidnap Peter and make him talk. Any way possible. Of course, that meant Gargan wanted to beat the shit out of him until he said something. That was horrible but starting to sound appealing compared to Dustin’s plans. 

 

Adrian wasn't born a criminal. He was just a man with a family to take care of. He did what he had to do to protect his family and got caught up in a dangerous game. 

 

After he'd settled into his cell, he realized how stupid he'd been. He'd threatened to kill a kid. A kid his daughter liked. A kid that had his own family. He was ready to take it all away. Just for money. He wasn't protecting his family by selling those weapons. He had enough to get by. Those weapons would have given them a great living, but it wasn't worth it. 

 

That same kid even saved his life. Peter wasn't a bad guy. He wasn't the villain-- Adrian was. He was doing his best to  _ help  _ everyone instead of himself. That was just his nature. 

 

He would have been a great guy for his Liz, he had found himself thinking constantly. 

  
  


But what Dustin had planned for Peter was worse than anything he'd done. And he dropped a fucking building on him. 

 

Listening to Dustin  _ brag  _ about raping some kid was sickening. The others laughed and Dustin went on some more. They were encouraging him to think raping a kid was something to be proud of.

 

Adrian tried not to think that this kid was from his daughter’s school and that he went to the parties Liz would go to and that if Dustin had hated her enough, it could have been  _ her  _ that night. 

 

Dustin surely wouldn't still be alive right now. 

  
  


Peter had saved his life once, so now it was time for him to repay the favor. He could stay close to Peter and make sure nothing went too far. He couldn't do much because Gargan had his weapons. Weapons that would take him out with a single shot. He'd be eviscerated on the spot. 

 

He'd have to think of ways to stop Dustin from getting his hands on him again. Hopefully, it would be much easier than it sounded. Of course, it'd require a thoroughly thought out plan and--

 

“Yo, Toomes, check on Carter. See how he's doing,” Gargan demanded as he sat down, smoking a cigarette on the couch. 

 

Toomes held back his sigh. If he wanted to stay close to protect Peter, he needed to stay on this man's good side. He was disgusted to think he once did business with this man. 

 

He stood up and walked to the back room where the only bedroom was. Dustin hadn't let anyone in there even to sleep. They were all taking shifts on the couch and chair in the living room. 

 

With a knock, he called, “Dustin, I'm coming in.” He twisted the knob and opened the door. He stepped inside and saw Dustin just standing up from his chair. 

 

Dustin smirked over at him as he was zipping and buttoning his pants. “Sorry, was having a little stroll down memory lane.” 

 

Adrian felt his stomach churn and looked away. His eyes caught sight of the bed and he was a little relieved to see only chains at the head and foot boards. He was expecting Dustin to deck it out with alien technology.

 

Dustin followed his gaze and seemed to read his mind. “I don't need any toys to help with Peter. He's already trained to be mine. But the next time we do this, we can use some of that shit in there to help scare them into behaving. Peter is just a wimp so he's easy.”

 

A wimp. Adrian wanted to laugh. If Dustin knew how strong Peter was or what he was capable of doing, he wouldn't touch him. Adrian smiled, imagining Peter kicking this kid’s ass. 

 

“You like that idea, huh? I knew you'd warm up to it.” Dustin’s voice killed his grin. “You can get a turn. But I'm promising you that once you get a taste of it, you won't ever be able to have enough of it.”

 

“Gargan just wanted me to see if everything was okay,” Adrian heard himself practically growl. 

 

Dustin frowned, looking over at him. “You don't like me, do you?” 

 

Adrian laughed. “Where'd you get an idea like that from?” He asked sarcastically. 

 

Dustin sighed, “Man, I know you don't agree with me, but we're both criminals. We just go at it different ways.”

 

Adrian wanted to argue. He wasn't like Dustin. He didn't hurt people for the fun of it. But then he remembered the night on the beach. When he had Peter in his talons and he continuously slammed him into the hard sand because it was fun. Adrian had been on the rush of winning and having power. Adrian was no different than Dustin. 

 

Except, Adrian refused to believe that. He may be a horrible man, but he was no monster. There would never be an instance in his life when he thought raping someone would be  _ okay.  _

 

“When you're done, Gargan wants us in the living room. We need to figure out what we're doing,” Adrian snapped before leaving the room with one last glare.

* * *

Peter was lying in bed when he heard it. The creak of his window opening. He knew that sound all too well after all the times he snuck back in from patrol. 

 

His eyes snapped open and his heart began to race. He felt his muscles tense up as he curled tighter into a ball. Then the creaking of his window stopped and there were footsteps. 

 

He wrapped the blanket around him like it could protect from whoever was in his room. But it was only a blanket. It offered no protection. 

 

Then the footsteps stopped right by his bed and his bed dipped by his waist with a groan. Peter’s heart was beating out of his chest by now. 

 

“Hey, Pete, you up?” That was Dustin’s voice. How did he get in here? Peter remained still, hoping that Dustin would leave him alone if he were sleeping. “C’mon, Peter, don’t be like this.”

 

The blanket was being tugged at. Peter couldn't hold it back even though he was holding it tight and he was stronger than Dustin. 

 

Once the blanket was gone, Dustin was leaning over him and whispering in his ear. “I'll be okay, Peter.” Then he was pulling him close against his chest and Peter felt the tears falling down his cheeks. 

 

_ “Peter!”  _

 

That had Peter shooting his eyes open. But Dustin wasn't there. May was leaning over him with worried eyes. “Peter, baby, it's okay. I'm right here.”

 

Peter stared up at her with wide eyes. His chest was heaving painfully. It took a while before he finally calmed down enough to sob into May’s shoulder. 

 

She stroked his hair as he cried. She was whispering into his hair but he couldn't hear a word she was saying. “It's going to be okay.”

 

Peter wanted to scream,  _ no, it wouldn't be okay _ . _ It was never going to be _ okay _.  _

  
But he didn't say a word. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was a little heavy. 
> 
> We have some more scenes to show that Dustin is a fucking monster. 
> 
> I also wrote in some POV from Toomes. Just to show his thoughts in this. And how, while he's a criminal, he is not to be compared to a rapist. But he still has his mess ups. (Like trying to kill a kid) 
> 
> May is starting to realize she messed up by letting Tony go. But she made the right choice in not watching that tape. Peter needs the trust right now. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for self harm (not any main character). 
> 
> I liked writing this chapter because it has Ned and Peter. Their friendship is so pure and adorable. I needed to write it in here. 
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you enjoy it

May stepped into Peter’s bedroom and immediately, her nose wrinkled at the smell. Peter hadn’t taken a shower in days and at some point between his nightmare last night and now, he had shut his window. 

 

She walked to the window and went to open it, but it didn’t budge. She frowned and tugged on it harder. Still nothing. Then she noticed the lock was in place. She paused. Peter never closed his window, let alone, lock it. He liked the breeze, he liked the city sounds, he likes the fresh air. 

 

She turned to him and saw he was watching her with tired eyes. “Why did you shut the window, Pete?” No answer. “Can I open it?”

 

Finally, Peter showed some signs of hearing her as he shook his head. His eyes grew wide as he glanced at the window. May sighed. His nightmare last night probably had something to do with this. 

 

She sighed heavily but didn't argue it. She walked back over to him and ran her fingers through his greasy hair. “I have to go into work today. My boss said no more calling off.” She was hesitant to leave him. “Will you be okay?”

 

He nodded as he looked up at her. She could still see him in his eyes; he wasn't gone completely yet. But he was getting there. She leaned down to kiss his forehead softly and his eyes fluttered shut. “I'll be back soon. I love you.” 

 

There was no “I love you back”, but May knew he was thinking it. She gave him a small smile before walking out of his bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

 

Once she was out of Peter’s sight, she leaned against wall and took in a deep breath. She had a bad feeling about leaving him here all by himself. She knew she was probably just being paranoid. 

 

But, still, she went to work with that worry in the back of her mind. 

  
  


She had forgotten how much she loved to be at work helping people. It helped take her mind off the boy she couldn't help at home. 

 

Until two hours into her shift when doctors started rushing a gurney down the hall with a new patient. She was called for as they passed by and she quickly joined them as they turned into an open room. 

 

They moved the patient from the stretcher to the bed and May moved closer to help out. She looked at the pale teenager in the bed and her heart hurt to see such a young boy here. 

 

Then the doctors were washing off his arms and wrists and that's when May saw all the blood. She froze as she watched more blood seep out from open slices in his skin.

 

“Parker, pressure on these wounds!” One of these doctors yelled, jerking her from her thoughts. 

 

May nodded numbly and stepped forward, pressing a towel against his wrist. The boy’s eyes opened as he gasped in pain. May did her best to soothe him with soft whispers. 

 

He spoke up, over her. “‘M sorry, so sorry.”

 

“It's okay.” The maternal instincts inside of her, that she had never wanted until Peter came along, were begging to pull him into a hug. 

 

“Didn't mean to,” he mumbled as his eyes darted around the room.

 

May heard doctors yelling behind her as they rushed to stop the blood flow, but she was only focused on the boy with tears falling from his eyes. “I know.” 

 

He let out a small whimper that broke May’s heart. “I'm sorry, Ma.”

 

May continued to talk to him even after he stopped talking. He was terrified and she wouldn't let him go through this alone. She stayed right by his side until the doctors had his arms stitched and bandaged and they were shoving everyone out of the room. 

 

On her way to the bathroom, she heard a woman sobbing to a doctor in the hallway. “I'm should have known! He's been so quiet lately and withdrawn. I knew something was wrong but I left him all alone! He would never do this. I never thought he would do this.”

 

Listening to her words sent May into a panic. This boy was no different from Peter. Peter was suffering just like this boy had been and probably still would be. But Peter hadn't attempted to harm himself since he'd secluded himself in bed. But that's only because May had been there checking in every hour. But now, he had home alone for hours. 

 

She looked down and saw the blood covering her hands. She squeezed her eyes shut but all she could see was Peter lying in his bed looking asleep, but his sheets were stained red from the blood pouring down his wrists. 

 

She shot her eyes back open and was close to throwing up when a doctor grabbed her by the arm. “You okay?”

 

She swallowed back the nausea and just nodded her head. 

 

He looked relieved. “Good. We need hands on the third floor. Like now.”

 

She wanted to go home and check on Peter and hold him close and never let go. But, she knew she couldn't abandon her work here. There were people that needed her. 

 

“Just let me wash my hands.” She raised her blood covered hands weakly. 

 

He nodded. “Of course. See you up there.” 

 

She stumbled to the bathroom and ran her hands under cold water. She watched as the water pooled in the sink, slowly turning red. She couldn't look at the blood any more so she looked up. But she didn't like this view of her reflection any more. 

 

The days of worrying and not sleeping were obvious. She looked pale and sick and there were dark, dark circles under her eyes. 

 

She needed rest. She needed a good night without worrying or nightmares. But that wasn't going to happen. Not when Peter needed her. 

 

After washing her hands until they felt raw, she pulled her cell phone out of her scrubs pocket. She didn't want to put this burden on him, she really didn't, but she had no one else to call. 

 

She forced a smile when he picked up even though he couldn't see her. “Hey, Ned.”

 

His voice sounded groggy when he answered, “Aunt May? You okay?”

 

Hearing one of her boys say her name brought a small genuine smile to her face. “I'm fine. I'm at work, but I was wondering if you could do me a favor and check on Peter.”

 

Ned sounded wide awake. “Is he okay? May, what's wrong?”

 

She was trying to keep her anxiety from showing in her voice. “He's fine. It's my first day back at work and he hasn't been feeling too well. Maybe a friendly face will help.”

 

“Oh. Okay.” He didn't sound relieved or convinced. 

 

“Let yourself in because Peter’s still holed up in his bedroom.” She looked up when she saw the bathroom door open. 

 

“Parker, Drent needs you,” one of the other nurses said before shutting the door again. 

 

May turned back to her conversation on the phone. “Let me know how he's doing, okay? I gotta get back to work.” 

 

“Of course.”

 

She hesitated before speaking again, “Ned?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I love you, baby.” She hardly ever used such a term for Ned, but it seemed right for now. Ned was her son just as much as Peter was. They were both her boys. 

 

“I love you too, Aunt May,” he said softly. 

 

She let her eyes shut for a moment. She needed to hear that  from one of her boys.

* * *

Ned stuck the key back into his pocket after walking in. It was hooked onto his own apartment keys ever since May had given it to him years ago. He had gotten his the same day Peter got one. 

 

When they were old enough to go out on their own, May and Ben had given them their own copies. Ned and Peter had spent the entire night locking each other out and using their key to come back in. 

  
  


But when Ned unlocked the door this time, there was no Peter smiling at him on the other side. 

  
  


“Peter, it’s Ned,” Ned called out so Peter wouldn't think someone was intruding. Unsurprisingly, there was no answer. He continued to Peter’s bedroom door. 

 

He pushed open the door and stepped into his dark bedroom. He flipped on the light switch so he could actually see Peter. He walked over to his bed and put his hand on his arm, remembering too late that Peter wasn't happy about touches right now. 

 

Peter flinched and curled up tighter, but Ned didn't pull away. “Peter, it's Ned,” he assured him again. “C’mon, bro, it's okay.” 

 

Peter slowly turned on his back to stare up at Ned. Ned had never seen his eyes look so devoid of life. He didn't say a word, only blinked once. 

 

“What're you doing in bed?” Ned made a show of sniffing the air and running his hand through Peter’s greasy hair. “I think the shower is calling your name.” 

 

There was no response and Ned’s smile wavered. When May asked him to check on Peter, he didn't think it'd be this bad. 

 

But Ned wasn't just going to let Peter lay in bed all day. He wouldn't get any better if he continued to do that. So Ned pulled back his blanket even as Peter tried to tug it closer around him. It worried Ned that Peter wasn't using his strength to hold it up. It didn't look like he had the energy to do so. 

 

He was wearing boxers with a wrinkled t-shirt that lacked any science pun or graphic picture Peter hardly wore plain t-shirts. 

 

“C’mon, I'll start the shower for you. You just need to clean up.” Ned grabbed his arm and started pulling him up. Peter grunted and pulled himself back to the mattress. 

 

“Do you want me to get a hose? I will,” Ned warned with raised eyebrows. Peter pulled his pillow over his head, but Ned was not going to let him give up that easily. “Nu-uh. As your friend, I cannot let you continue like this.”

 

He grabbed Peter around his chest and just under his arms to lift him up. Peter did little to help get him off the bed. Ned grunted as he pulled him off and started to drag him to the bathroom down the hall. He wasn’t making it any harder to pull him, but he wasn’t making it any easier either. 

 

“Use your feet, c’mon, I know they’re strong if the smell of them has anything to do with it.” He waited for Peter’s reaction, but there was nothing. “Not even a chuckle? I said you have stinky feet, dude.” Again, nothing. “Okay, okay, Ned’s not funny. I get it.”

 

It only took a moment to get him in the small bathroom. He pushed him against the tile wall and once he was steady, Ned stood up to turn the water on. It came rushing out and just like always, it took a 23 seconds to get hot. 

 

“I don’t need to see your naked buns  _ again _ , yeah, remember when you  _ forgot _ \--or so you claimed-- to lock the bathroom door and I needed immediate brain bleach. So, I’m gonna let you get yourself washed and I’ll be back in a few minutes with a clean set of clothes.”

 

He gave Peter one last look before stepping out of the bathroom and heading back to Peter’s bedroom. The first thing he did was open up the window to let some fresh air in the room. Then he picked up the clothes thrown across his floor and made his bed. He sent a quick message to May to let her know Peter was okay. He kept himself busy just long enough for Peter to finish up in the shower. 

 

Walking back inside the bathroom, he hesitated outside the door that was slightly open. He tapped on the door and said, “Pete, you doing okay?” He knew he wasn’t going to get a verbal answer, which was why he didn’t shut and lock the door when leaving. He stepped inside with his eyes staring at floor. “Peter, I have…” he trailed off when he heard sobbing from the tub. 

 

He didn’t think twice before pulling back the curtain to soothe his best friend. He wanted to cry when he saw Peter curled up with his head stuck between his knees. The hot water was hitting his red skin and he barely paid it any mind. 

 

“Peter,” was all Ned could seem to say as he stared down at him. Peter curled in on himself tighter when he heard Ned and his sobs suddenly stopped. “Peter, what’s wrong?” 

 

Peter choked out a whimper as Ned placed a hand on his shoulder. He tried to pull away but Ned kept his hand on his shoulder. Peter starting to mutter under his breath, and his voice sounded rough. “Get away.”

 

If it hadn’t been so long since Ned had heard Peter’s voice he would have been a little more upset by his words. “Peter--.”

 

He spoke again and this time, his voice was stronger and angrier. “Get out, Ned. Don't touch me.  _ Don’t touch me _ \--.”

 

Ned interrupted him when his yelling was turning to crying. “Peter, I’m not going to hurt you. It’s me. Ned.”

 

Peter managed to get himself out of Ned’s grip and he fell against the wall. “Not again. I don’t want to. I’m sorry.”

 

Ned shut off the shower quickly before jumping into the tub. He grabbed the folded towel he brought in. He wrapped it around Peter as he continued to shake. “It’s just me, buddy. You’re okay.” He pulled Peter close again and once he was covered and Ned started to whisper soothingly, Peter, surprisingly, leaned into his touch. 

 

Ned had seen Peter cry, as in sob so hard he couldn't breathe only once before (when Ben died) and this currently made it the second time. It hurt just as much to watch and hear as it did the first time. Peter didn't  speak anymore, but he cried until there were no more tears to get out. Ned never let go. Not until he felt Peter start to shiver. 

 

“Let’s get dressed,” Ned suggested, but didn’t move until Peter did. Peter’s eyes were red and puffy and there were tear tracks dried on his cheeks. Ned handed him his clothes silently and turned around to give him privacy as he changed. He didn’t use any soap, but at least he used the hot water to wash some grime off of himself. Putting on a new set of clothes definitely helped with the smell.  

 

He wrapped an arm around Peter and didn’t give him an option of walking back to his room without the help. Peter stopped short when they stepped inside his bedroom and he saw the open window. Ned followed his gaze and before Peter could try and form a word, Ned asked, “The window open bothers you?”

 

Peter jerked his head in confirmation.

 

Ned stared at the window that was letting in a nice breeze and blowing the curtains slightly. He turned back to Peter and wondered, “What’s wrong with a little fresh air? You love keeping it open, Spider-Man.”

 

Peter flinched at the name and turned away from the window. Ned tried to catch his gaze. “It’s safe, you know.”

 

Ned held him tight as he pushed him closer to the window. “I'm right here. It's okay,” he assured him. “When was the last time you went outside?” 

 

Peter was shaking in his grasp, but Ned stayed right by his side. He kept one hand on Peter as he took a step out of the window onto the fire escape. 

 

He managed to get Peter to follow him out. He looked at Ned with wide, scared eyes and Ned grabbed his hand and eased him slowly outside. “Come on,” he said encouragingly. 

 

Once they were outside, Peter immediately was on alert, more alert than he'd been in weeks. Ned pulled him down in a sitting position next to him. “Remember when we used to play out here as kids?” Ned asked, trying to keep Peter distracted. “May would yell at us, but the next day we’d be out here again.”

 

Peter was gripping the bars to the fire escape so tightly that his knuckles were white. Ned pulled his hand off to hold it again. “We lost so many stormtroopers up here.” Ned laughed, remembering all of the plastic toys they'd dropped while playing. 

 

“62,” Peter whispered. 

 

“That's right. You kept count.” Ned smiled softly. Peter only nodded in response. “Ben used to buy us a new set of them practically every week.” 

 

Peter turned to ahead of them and he leaned his head against the metal rods. He shut his eyes and Ned wasn’t sure what to do or how to make him feel any better. A tear fell down Peter’s cheek. Ned wrapped an arm around him and wasn’t expecting to hear Peter speak. 

 

“He left.”

 

Ned blinked. “Who?”

 

“Mr. Stark. He promised to stay. He wasn’t going to leave. But he did.” Peter started to slowly bang his hand against the bars. Ned tried to grab his shoulder to stop him, but Peter pulled right out of his grip to smack his head against the metal. Ned wrapped his hand around his forehead so Peter smacked his hand against the bar instead of his forehead. 

 

“Stop it, Peter.”

 

“Mr. Stark left because he’s embarrassed. He doesn’t want to be with me. I don't blame him. Just look at me. I'm a mess. He has so many other more important things to worry about. I'm not worth his time. I don't do anything but sleep. I can't even take a fucking shower without breaking.” Like any other teenager, Peter said a few swear words once in awhile but never that word. It surprised Ned to hear. 

 

“You should leave while you can. I'll just hold you back.” Now he was crying openly.

 

Ned immediately disagreed. “Peter, you're my best friend. I love you. I'm not going to leave just because you're going through a rough time. That's what I'm here for: to help you get through it.”

 

Peter took in a heavy breath, trying to calm himself down. “Leave, Ned, please. I know I would if I could. But I’m stuck here unless I--.” 

 

Ned had a feeling he knew what Peter was going room say, but he pulled him close against his chest and moved his hand from his forehead to his chest. “Don't finish that sentence, Peter. You're not leaving anywhere. We're going to get through this together. No one is embarrassed by you.”

 

“But, Mr. Stark--.” 

 

“I can't tell you why Mr. Stark left, but I know it wasn’t because he wanted to get away from you. He would never want to get away from you.” Ned felt Peter grab his hand and he squeezed it tightly.  

 

“Don't leave, Ned. Please,” Peter begged, breaking down again.

 

“I won't,” Ned promised. “I will never leave you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just wait til Ned gets a hold of Tony....
> 
>  
> 
> (A lot of you smart readers are asking why hasn't Tony found out that Dustin and them escaped prison yet. I haven't gotten to that yet, but don't worry it will be explained (hopefully, in a believable manner)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

When May finally stepped inside the apartment after her exhausting shift, all she wanted to do was fall into bed and sleep for days. 

 

But there were two boys that needed to be fed and taken care of. So, she dropped her purse on the counter and walked straight to Peter’s room. She expected to find Peter still curled up in bed with Ned by his side, trying to get him to talk. 

 

She wasn't expecting an empty bed. Her eyes widened and her heart started beating faster. She scanned the room and she wasn't relieved when she did find him. He and Ned were sitting outside on his fire escape. 

 

She rushed to the window and was about to grab Peter and pull him away from any ledges when a voice she hadn't heard in days stopped her in her tracks. 

 

“No. I don't want to.”

 

“Stop it, Peter. You need to eat. I'll let you pick the first piece. Don't you want the one with the big air bubble? It's all yours.” 

 

May’s eyes fell to the opened pizza box behind them. She turned back to stare at Peter when he spoke  _ again _ . “You're annoying, Leeds.”

 

“So are you, Parker.” 

 

Even the banter was back. For a moment, May imagined this was just a normal Friday night with Ned and Peter. The biggest worry they had was who gets the best slice of pizza. There were always fights for that. 

 

May wanted to say so much. She wanted to thank Ned for watching Peter and getting him food and getting him to speak. She wanted to yell at Peter for scaring her and Ned to because he dragged them out on the fire escape where May had a known strict rule of no playing on it. She wanted to ask them how their day at school was and what movie they decided on for tonight and if there were any snacks she could pick up for them. But she couldn't because this wasn't like any other day. 

 

“ _ Peter. _ ” She crawled out of the window, avoiding the pizza, but also noting how cramped it was with all three of them. 

 

Peter turned to look at her and while he still looked miserable, he didn't look so empty. Maybe what he needed was some fresh air and a good friend. “Hey, May,” his voice was as low as a whisper, but she didn't mind. 

 

“Hey, baby,” she said back with a watery smile. Everything wasn't back to being okay, but Peter was speaking again. “How about we head inside and eat like normal human beings?”

 

Peter shook his head. “I'm not hungry.”

 

Out of the corner of her eye, May saw Ned open his mouth, ready to argue, but May spoke up first. “That's okay. Just sit with Ned and I.”

 

Peter didn't argue and May smiled. She grabbed the pizza box and turned back to climb out the window. She watched Peter carefully as Media helped him up. Even after they were back in Peter’s room, Peter was still clutching to Ned’s side. 

 

“Let's eat before this gets cold.” May gave the boys a small smile. 

 

“But, I'm--.”

 

“You need to eat, Peter,” May said sternly. She hated how Peter flinched at the command. But she needed him to eat. 

 

“Can...can I go to the bathroom first?” He asker quietly, not looking anyone in the eye. 

 

“Yes, baby, we'll be in the kitchen.” May wanted to rub his arm just feel him, but she didn't want to push her luck. They were lucky he had opened up to Ned in the first place. 

 

Peter didn't let go of Ned’s arm until they reached the bathroom door and he even looked embarrassed when he took a step back. Like he hadn't even realized he'd been holding onto him. 

 

May and Ned waited a moment before going into the kitchen. Ned went to the cabinet to grab the three plates and cups while May placed the box on the table. 

 

“Thank you,” she said softly. 

 

Ned gave her a small smile. “You don't need to thank me. It was good to see Peter again and try to get him back to normal.” 

 

“I don't know how you did it,” May marveled. “Although, next time I don't need the scare of seeing him sitting at the edge of the fire escape.”

 

“Sorry.” Ned cringed. “He just needed some fresh air and a reminder of who he is.” 

 

“You got him to speak…” May tried not to think about how even she couldn't get him to say a word. 

 

Ned shrugged his shoulders. “He just needed a shoulder to cry on. Literally. I couldn't get him to eat though. I ordered the pizza trying to get him to.”

 

“It's okay,” May assured him. He did more than she expected him to do. She asked after after a brief moment of hesitation, “He...was crying?” 

 

“He's feeling lost. Mostly about the whole Tony thing.” 

 

“The Tony thing?” May parroted. 

 

“Yeah,” Ned scoffed. “He's avoiding him or something?”

 

“Uh, actually, Ned,” she swallowed thickly. “I may have asked him to leave....”

 

Ned frowned. “What? Why did you do that?” 

 

“I was upset and angry and he knew what happened to Peter and never told me!” She ran a hand through her hair. Speaking her reasoning out loud just made her sound even more selfish and guilty than she'd be feeling ever since Tony left. 

 

“I knew what happened to Peter too. Well, I figured it out,” Ned admitted. “I know you were upset, but he told someone, right?”

 

“I fucked up. I know. I know. I know.” She took a heavy seat. 

 

Ned put a hand over hers. “It's okay, May. It's not too late. I'll talk to Tony, okay. I'll bring him back. Peter needs him.” 

 

“I know,” she said, hiding her face in her hands. “I know.” 

 

“It's okay, Aunt May. It will all be okay.” Ned whispered, rubbing her back. 

 

May felt her eyes burning. That wasn't his job. She was the one that was supposed to tell him it was going to be okay. 

 

But she wasn't so sure anymore.

* * *

 

“I remember Tyler’s number,” Dustin said as he leaned against the open doorway. “Give me one of your phones and I could text him about Parker. See when we could snag him.”

 

Toomes scoffed from across the room. “You don’t think the police are watching his phone records? He’s your best friend and you’ve just escaped from prison.” 

 

Gagn nodded in agreement. “Too risky. Maybe we should have some other guys pick the kid up.” 

 

Dustin glared at Toomes for making him look like an idiot. “I’ll tell ‘em how to find Tyer and he’ll know where Peter is.”

 

“Or why don't we just pick him up at his place? Tomorrow is a Saturday.” Gargan rolled his eyes. “Does the kid usually go out?” 

 

“Not really. Only decathlon shit or anything else nerdy.” Dustin doubted he was going out anywhere. Not after what happened at the last party he went to. Dustin grinned at the memory. 

 

“Okay. We’ll pick him up tomorrow afternoon.” Gargan clapped his hands together. 

 

“Sounds perfect,” Dustin crooned. He had a lot to get ready for. He showed Peter such a good time that night he'd have to give a little more this time. He didn't want to disappoint him, after all. 

  
  


\--

  
  
  


The next morning, Dustin was the first up. He had slept on the bed so when he had Peter there, he'd smell him and know he was all his. 

 

He liked the little set up he had. He had the perfect spot to keep Peter all to himself. They could stay here forever and no one would find them. After Gargan got what he wanted, maybe he'd let Dustin keep him instead of just kill him. It would be such a waste. 

 

At first, Peter would be reluctant, but he'd have no choice. Dustin had saved his life; he had given Gargan a reason not to kill him. And over time, Peter would realize he belonged to Dustin and he'd stop fighting. Although, Dustin liked the panic he saw in Peter's eyes when he tried to fight him off but couldn't escape. 

 

Peter not wanting it just made it that much better for Dustin. 

  
  


It seemed like forever before they were finally heading out to get the kid. Gargan wanted other men to bring him in, but Dustin wanted that job for himself. He wanted to see the look on Peter’s face when he came back for him. He assured Gargan that he'd get Peter to willingly come along without using drugs or hurting him. 

 

Gargan made him bring along one of the other inmates. Dustin couldn't be bothered to remember his name. Maybe Gargan had called him Russo, Dustin thought. He was quiet the entire ride to the city, which was a long one. He just wanted to stay out of the police’s sight. 

 

Dustin pulled up the car in back alley of Peter’s apartment building. He knew exactly which window to find since freshman year when Dustin and Tyler had thrown rocks at his bedroom window. 

 

Dustin turned to Russo and ordered, “Stay in the driver's seat and keep the car running. I'll be right back.” 

 

He used his strength to pull himself up on the fire escapes. He'd have to climb up to Peter’s. Dustin hurried, feeling so antsy to  _ finally  _ have Peter back in his arms. 

 

Being with Peter only that night was like smoking for 20 years and then stopping cold turkey. He was so close to having it all again. He craved the power. He needed it. 

 

He took a deep breath outside Peter’s window and peeked inside. Sure enough, there was a lump on the. bed underneath the blankets. Dustin didn't even need to go looking; Peter was here waiting for him like a good little bitch. 

 

Dustin couldn't hold back his Cheshire grin as he opened the window and stepped inside.

* * *

 

Tony hadn’t left his desk since the night May sent him away. He wasn’t sure how long ago it was, but he was still here drinking glass after glass. 

 

He should have stayed away from the kid. All he ever did in life was fuck things up and Peter was the last person on earth that deserved anything bad. But now, he was going through one of the worst things he could ever go through and Tony was making it a million times worse. 

 

He took another long sip from his whiskey and slammed the glass back on the table. It didn't burn a his throat any more as it went down. It was like drinking water now. Except water didn't usually make him this sluggish and give him headaches.

 

It had been a while since he got this bad with the drinking. He had promised himself he was done with this. He found better ways to deal with rough times in his life. But he had nowhere else to turn to. He couldn't tinker away in his lab because he found himself looking for Peter. And Peter wasn't here. He couldn't distract himself by fixing suits because Peter’s was still on the table, ready for Peter to suit back up. 

 

So he drank. 

 

He drank so much he didn't even know someone was pounding on his glass door to the lab until FRIDAY was shouting at him. How does an AI even shout?

 

Slowly, Tony turned to face the door and saw someone he never expected to see. Peter’s guy in the chair, Ned, was slamming his fist against the glass and yelling his name. 

 

Tony blinked and Ned was still there. He frowned and asked FRIDAY, “How'd he get in?”

 

“He stormed in and demanded to speak to you. He says it could mean life or death for Peter. I'm sorry, Boss, I couldn't ignore him.” 

 

Tony stumbled out of his chair, taking a minute to steady himself. He needed to make sure Peter was okay...well, alive. He obviously wasn't okay. “Open the door.” 

 

The minute that it was opened, Ned came storming in. He paused briefly and sniffed the air around Tony. “Are you drunk?” 

 

“‘M just havin’ some with my bre...bre’fast.” That sounded like a good excuse. 

 

If anything, Ned looked angrier. “Well, while you're here throwing yourself a pity party, Peter is dying!” 

 

Tony’s eyes widened. Peter was dying? But Tony still had his suit; he couldn't go patrol. Maybe he was out again in his pajamas. “Dyin’?”

 

“Yes,” Ned yelled, but there were tears falling down his face. 

 

“What ha--.”

 

“ _ No _ .” Ned narrowed his eyes. “You're going to listen to me. I don't care who you are, Tony Stark. Right now, the only person you are to me is the person that is hurting my best friend. Peter and I look up to you and you were doing good! You were there for him and he trusted you and it was going okay. Until you left him!”

 

“B-but, May,--.” Tony tried saying because he wanted this kid to stop yelling. His head was aching. Why was Ned so angry? The first time he met him he was so excited to meet him and now he was furious at him. 

 

“Let me finish,” Ned snapped. “Peter hasn't gotten out of bed in three days and he won't speak to anyone or eat. He thinks you're embarrassed by him. He thinks you left him because you don't want to deal with him.

 

“I don't care what happened or why you left, but you need to come back. Peter is broken. I look into his eyes and I don't see my best friend looking back. He's been my brother since we were 7-years-old and if I lose him now because of you, you will be sorry.”

 

“I'm sorry--.”

 

“This isn't something you can just apologize for! He needs everyone he can get right now. May loves him, I love him, and I know you love him. But, you need to come and show him. Stay by his side.” By now, Ned was practically begging. 

 

“I can't--.”

 

Ned interrupted him in a low whisper, “He wants to die, Mr. Stark.”

 

Those words sobered him up and turned wide eyes at Ned. “What?”

 

Ned was still crying. “He wants to just give up. I can't lose him. I don't know what to do anymore.” He paused and tried to smile, but he wasn't able to. “Help me, Obi Wan Kenobi, you're my only hope.” 

 

Tony didn't realize how much he missed the nerdy  _ Star Wars  _ references from Peter until now. 

 

“May doesn't want me there. She made that  _ very  _ clear.”

 

“She didn't mean what she said. She was angry and upset. I talked to her and she wants you back; she can't do this alone.” Ned was wiping his eyes, sounding hopeful that Tony was coming back with him. 

 

“I need to sober up. Shower. Eat food. Drink water.” Tony rubbed his hand over his scruffy face. 

 

“You can do that at Peter’s place.  _ Please. _ ”

 

Tony couldn't say no. Not after everything he'd put them through. “Okay.” 

 

Ned’s shoulders slumped in relief. “Thank  _ God _ .” he pulled out his cell phone. “I'm just gonna call May and let her know.” 

 

Tony nodded and let Ned call her. He took a look around the workshop and was embarrassed by the number of empty bottles littering the tables. He started to clean up while he heard Ned tell May he spoke to him.

 

When he bent down to pick up a broken glass on the ground, FRIDAY said, “Boss, there is something on the news you should see.”

 

Tony frowned as the TV turned on above him. There was a news reporter looking deadly serious as she spoke to the camera. “--were released just recently. It was confirmed that the 5 escaped prisoners are: Trevor Russo, Garrett Wright, Mac Gargan, Dustin Carter, and Adrian Toomes.”

 

No. This couldn't be happening. Dustin Carter escaped? How the hell did he escape? He didn't realize Ned was off the phone until he heard him right besides him. “Adrian Toomes  _ and  _ Dustin?” 

 

Tony turned to look at him. He knew Toomes’ name sounded familiar. “FRI, I want info on them. Everything. Now.” 

 

Files were popping up on his screen and he saw why Toomes was arrested. Toomes was the Vulture. And the other three men were arrested because Spider-Man busted them. All of the escaped convicts had a grudge against Peter.

 

“We need to get to Peter,” Tony told Ned, already rushing out of the room. Ned was right behind him and didn't say a word as he ran. 

 

Tony was drunk less than a half hour ago; he knew he shouldn't be driving. But the adrenaline and fear were enough to sober him up. 

 

His foot never left the gas pedal and Tony hoped no cops decided to drive past him. He pulled up in front of Peter’s building, not caring that he was in a no parking zone and all vehicles would be towed at the ‘owner’s expense’. 

 

Tony was ready to knock down the door with his foot, but Ned was in front of him slipping a key inside the lock. “Peter!” He yelled.

 

With his heart beating out of his chest, Tony followed Ned to Peter’s room. Tony didn't believe in a god, but he was praying to Him as he rushed down the hallway. 

 

But it was the shit like this that made Tony seriously doubt His existence. If there were some God up there looking down, then why the hell would Tony be in this position. Why would he be begging that a 15-year-old kid was safe in his room and not kidnapped by his rapist? 

 

Why couldn't God have stopped it from happening in the first place? If there were one pure person left on this entire planet, Tony knew it would be Peter. He never deserved this. 

  
  


May’s harsh words rang clear in his mind.  _ “When he was being raped. Aren't you Iron Man? You save people all the time. But when the one boy that looks up to you like you're the best thing in the world is in trouble, you're nowhere to be seen.” _

 

But, Tony wasn't God. God was the miracle worker, right? 

 

He knew he was wrong when Ned threw open Peter’s bedroom door and the room was empty. 

  
  
_   
_ __   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave your thoughts below. I hope you enjoyed this update, I'll try to get more up soon:)
> 
> Until next time,


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some sexual assault in this chapter. (Dustin touching Peter when he obviously doesn't want it)

Having Ned over was a nice change and a slight reminder of his normal life. It wasn't exactly like old times, but it was as close as he was going to get. 

 

Ned didn't treat him like he was about to break at any second. He spoke to him like he always did when they hung out. He didn't baby him; in fact he did the opposite. He was harsh with him to let him know he cared and that he was there for him. 

 

Like when he didn't want to shower or refused to eat. 

 

Eventually, he ate 3 slices of pizza, which wasn't a lot for his metabolism but was a lot compared to the diet he'd been having. 

 

Ned didn't leave until late at night and May tucked Peter into bed. The next morning, Peter woke up feeling better than he had in awhile. 

 

May had work and left him but not before kissing his forehead and saying goodbye. Peter felt alone. Most days he'd lay in bed and feel empty. But now, he wanted someone to keep him company. Maybe he could call Ned to come over again.  

 

But Peter didn't want to bother Ned a second day in a row. He had better things to deal with than Peter. He would be fine laying in bed until May came home or maybe she'd have time during lunch to come back. 

 

He fell back asleep when there was nothing to keep him awake. He wasn't sure how long he was sleeping, but a sudden creak had his eyes shooting open. 

 

Peter could hear someone breathing. Someone that wasn't him. His heart started to race wildly in his chest as he felt the mattress shift by his feet. 

 

Maybe this was just a dream. The same dream from last time. 

 

He shut his eyes again and hoped it would all go away. He was alone in the apartment and there was no way anybody could come inside. 

 

But then there was a hand on his arm and he screamed. The hand moved to cover his mouth. “Shh, Pete, it's okay.” 

 

Peter whimpered. That was a voice he thought he'd never have to hear again. 

 

“Open your eyes, Parker, I want to see ‘em.” 

 

Peter didn't know why his brain obeyed every command out of this asshole’s mouth. Peter didn't want to listen to him, but he couldn't help himself. Peter blamed the fear. 

 

When he opened his eyes and saw Dustin staring down at him, he felt tears burn his eyes. He shook his head in denial. This wasn't happening. 

 

“Did you miss me?” He didn't wait for Peter’s answer. “I missed you. So much.” He still had one hand clamped over his mouth and he used the other hand to pull down the blankets. 

 

Before he realized what he was doing, Peter’s hand shot out to grab his last protection between him and Dustin. 

 

“Nu-uh, we will have none of that.” Dustin slapped Peter’s hand away and pulled down the blanket until it was by their feet. 

 

Peter shivered in his t-shirt and flannel pants. At least he didn't sleep in his boxers. 

 

“I'm going to let go of your mouth. Don't scream. If you scream then we're going to have some problems.” His grip tightened over Peter's mouth briefly. “Because right now, all I want is you, but if you give me trouble I will find someone else to join you.” 

 

Peter’s eyes widened. He couldn't let anyone else get hurt because of him. 

 

Dustin smirked. “I wonder if your Asian buddy is as sweet as you.” He leaned down to lick the side of Peter’s face. “Or maybe your hot aunt? She looks like fun.” 

 

“Stay away from them!” Peter said, but his voice was muffled. 

 

Dustin laughed. “That's what I thought. So you're going to lay here like a good little boy or else.” 

 

Peter nodded his head as he felt the tears drip down the side of his temples from the corners of his eyes. He didn't want to go through it again, but if it meant keeping Ned and May safe, he would. 

 

Dustin pulled his hand away slowly. He smiled when Peter didn't make a sound. “So good,” he murmured,  leaning forward to suck harshly on his neck. 

 

“What do you want?” Peter muttered. 

 

Dustin didn't answer him. He just ran his hands down Peter’s chest and bit the spots on his neck he had been sucking. His hand went down until it rested on his crotch and he started to rub him through his pajama pants. “I just want you, Petey.” 

 

Peter closed his eyes and tried to imagine himself somewhere else. He got though this once he could do it again. 

 

Dustin continued to touch him and even began to grind his growing erection against Peter’s side. “Why aren't you getting excited? We could have so much fun. Would you like that? Want me to take you here, make you cry and beg right in your own bed?”

 

Peter couldn't help the small sob he choked out. He didn't want that at all. This was his room; this was his bed. This was where he was supposed to stay safe. 

 

“No? You don't want me to? Is that why you're crying?” Dustin stopped all his movements. “Don't be a baby. Use your words. What's wrong?” 

 

Peter could barely breathe, but he managed to stutter, “S-stop.”

 

Peter was so stupid to fall for his tricks. Like Dustin actually cared. No, the begging only got him more excited and his grinding became more faster and stronger. 

 

Dustin slipped his hand under the waistband of his pants and started to stroke him with only his boxer shorts between them. Peter felt his dick twitch, not because he was turned on by this  _ at all _ , but it was a normal response to the attention it was getting. 

 

Peter was crying steadily now; the tears couldn't seem to stop. 

 

Dustin licked at the trail of salt on his cheek before whispering in his ear, “It's okay, slut, we know you want this.” Peter gasped when Dustin hand suddenly went under his boxers and grabbed him. “See, you love this.” 

 

Peter wasn't sure how far Dustin would have taken it if the quick honk of a horn hadn't interrupted him. He pulled back with a growl. Peter breathed heavily, trying to calm down while Dustin was distracted. He wanted to savor the moments he had without Dustin’s hands all over him. 

 

“Motherfucker,” Dustin grunted as he glared out the window. He turned back to Peter and Peter was sure he was about to climb onto of him again. “You're lucky that we’re on a time crunch right now or else we’d having so much fun together.”

 

Peter held his breath, not wanting to get his hopes up until he was actually safe. 

 

“I was excited to have you in your own room. Maybe we’ll come back later.”

 

Peter widened his eyes. Come back? Where were they going?

 

Before he got his answer, Dustin was grabbing his wrist and pulling him up. He dragged him to the window, but when Dustin tried to pull him out, Peter struggled. 

 

Dustin slapped his face quickly. “Stop fighting. If you don't come with me then I'll take your friends. Do you want that? Ned won't be happy all because you didn't know how to behave.” 

 

Peter lowered his head with an apology sitting on his tongue. It was ridiculous to want to apologize to Dustin for forcing him to do this, but he couldn't stop it. He had spent one night, not even, with him and he was brainwashed. 

 

“Save your fight for later, baby. We can have fun with that.” Dustin pat his head before tugging his wrist again. Peter wanted to fight him; he knew he could if he just stopped shaking. But fighting meant making Dustin angry and making Dustin angry meant he would go after Ned or May. They couldn't fight Dustin off like Peter. They didn't deserve to go through what he did. He had to keep them safe. 

 

That's what Spider-Man did, right? Protect the little guy?

 

So Peter didn't fight as Dustin pulled him out of his bedroom and down the fire escape into a waiting car. He just hoped someone would notice he was missing and find him.

* * *

 

“Fuck!” Tony screamed as he stood in front of the open window. He clenched his fist and punched the metal bar to the kid’s bunk bed. Tony felt his knuckles throb painfully and he wanted to punch something else. 

 

“We’ll find him,” Ness promised, sounding terrified. “Dustin couldn't have taken him far--.” 

 

“This isn't just Dustin!” Tony yelled. “It's Toomes and his other little criminal buddies that have a grudge against Spider-Man for ruining his life!”

 

“Which is why we have to stay calm and figure out how to find him before he gets hurt,” Ned said, putting a hand on Tony’s arm. 

 

“I shouldn't have left. I should have stayed. I would have been here when that asshole came and I could have killed him and ended it here.” Tony’s chest was heaving. 

 

“What's done is done, Mr. Stark. We can't change the past. All we can do is fix the now. Peter is gone and it's up to us to find him.” 

 

Tony stared down at the young boys. He was obviously scared; Tony could see it in his eyes, hear it in the quiver in his voice. But he was ready to fight. He wasn't laying down without a fight. Now he knew why Peter loved having this kid as his back-up. Even if he had no superpower other than his loyalty and devotion to his best friend. 

 

“It's gonna be dangerous and a lot of work. We’re messing with some scary shit,” Tony warned him. 

 

Ned shrugged his shoulders. “He's my brother. I'd do anything to get him back.” 

 

“Kid’s lucky to have you in his corner,” Tony said softly. 

 

“I'm not the only one here.” Ned smiled smally. “He's got you too.” 

 

“He thinks I left him,” Tony whispered. He didn't want to think about it, but Peter could die thinking Tony didn't care about him. 

 

“No, he doesn't. Trust me. I'm a certified Peter-Whisperer. He cares about you now just as much as he did years ago. If not more. Once we find him, he'll tell you.”

 

“Then we better find him, huh?” Tony asked, pulling out a phone he always kept on him but never used. 

 

Ned frowned. “What are you doing?” 

 

“Calling a friend.” Tony flipped open the phone and dialed the only number programmed into the phone. Tony hoped he would pick up. 

 

After two rings, a gruff voice said, “Hello?” 

 

“You said to call if I ever needed you…” Tony took a deep breath. “I need you, Cap.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is a short update, but the felt like a good ending and I felt adding more would be forcing myself to write. I just wanted to get some more out to you. I'll have more soon.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't expect to update this tonight but I started writing and it kept flowing. I want to write the next chapter now but I have a 10 page paper due and I really need to finish my Peter & Tony Big Bang fic.

Peter’s eyes barely followed any of the men standing in front of him. He couldn't care less anymore. As long as he wasn't alone with Dustin, he was okay. 

 

He could understand why Dustin wanted to bring him back somewhere. But he couldn't understand why he would give him to other men and tie him to a chair, still fully dressed in his pajamas. 

 

The man in the front spoke up, “I'm sure you're very confused right now.” Peter didn't say a word. “We were told by a friend of yours that you have some information we need.” 

 

Dustin laughed from his spot as he leaned against the wall. Peter shivered. 

 

“If you couldn't tell, we were unfortunately thrown in prison; our lives were ruined. By whom? Spider-Man.” The man narrowed his eyes, the anger was evident in his voice. 

 

Peter tried not to let the shock show on his face. His heart was beating rapidly. He couldn't let them know  _ he  _ was Spider-Man. Who knew what they would do to him? They'd probably throw him to Dustin before killing him. 

 

Part of him wished they'd skip straight to the second part. 

 

“We have to... _ thank _ him for what he did. Getting himself involved in shit much bigger than himself and ruining everything we had spent years building?” The man scoffed. “That deserves a special kind of thank you, don't you think?” 

 

Peter wanted to know what he did in a previous life to deserve such shit luck in this one. First, what Dustin did to him and now whatever they had planned for him. 

 

“I don't know him. I can't help you,” Peter said, hoping his voice stayed steady. He couldn't crack and risk getting caught in a lie. 

 

“So that whole internship with Stark was fake, huh? You never met Spider-Man?” Dustin started walking towards him and for the first time since he was strapped to the chair, he felt afraid. 

 

“N-no. I wasn't lying. But, I, I'm just there sometimes when Spider-Man visits. I've never met who is behind the mask.” 

 

Dustin raised one eyebrow in disbelief. “So, he walks around in his tights all the time? Okaaay.” 

 

Peter huffed. “He is very secretive about his identity.  _ I don't know _ .” He struggled in the cuffs, but even if he wasn't being restrained by alien tech, he wouldn't be able to break the bonds. He didn't have his strength. 

 

The man leaned in close and Peter could clearly see the scars on his face and the tattoo on his neck. “Listen, kid, we don't have a problem with you. But, he…” he jerked his head to Dustin and Peter’s eyes flickered over to him briefly. “ _ He  _ does. So unless you want us to throw you in that room back there with him, I'd give us something.” 

 

Peter felt his eyes burning. He would do anything not to be with Dustin again. But he couldn't give up his identity. These people would have fun killing him. The same way Dustin had fun raping him. Peter would rather let them kill him. Unless they threw him to Dustin anyway. 

 

“Please  _ no _ ,” Peter heard himself whisper brokenly. 

 

Another man laughed loudly. “He's begging. Ooh, I want a turn with him.” 

 

Peter's heart thumped loudly in his chest. He was sure everyone in the room could hear. 

 

A man next to the one that just spoke shoved him. “Hell no, I've got dibs before you.” 

 

“Maybe after me you do,” the last man piped in. 

 

Peter felt the nausea grow from the pit of his stomach to everywhere in his body. He could feel himself getting ready to hurl, if he had anything left in his stomach to spare.

 

They were arguing about who got to have their way with him first. He didn't even get a say. He wasn't given the option to say no. He was supposed to sit there and let it happen. But he wouldn't. Not again. 

 

“No. None of you have dibs.” 

 

Everyone's heads turned to stare at him. The man leaning by his face stood up straight with a chuckle. “Baby boy has some balls, huh?” 

 

Peter tried to look scary as he glared at them all. He knew he could take them all. If he had his strength he'd be able to do it. But with the amount of food and water he'd gotten the past few days, he knew there was no way he was fighting his way out of this.

 

He'd either have to wait for someone to find him or suffer through. He hoped it was the former option. Tony wouldn't be looking for him, but maybe the police were still searching for the escaped convicts.

 

Dustin ran his hand through Peter’s hair and let it linger. Peter felt all of his bravery diminish. “I'm getting him first. I want him nice and tight and then after you boys get your fun and get him all wet and loose for me, I'll keep him.” 

 

_ Keep him?  _ How long did Dustin expect to have him here? Peter couldn't spend his life here. If that was the plan maybe he should tell Tattoo Dude he was Spider-Man. Get him angry enough to kill him. No matter how slow the death was, it would be so much better than spending any longer with Dustin. 

 

“Before you start planning the punishment, why don't you see if he'll cooperate first?” Another voice spoke up. It was familiar; Peter had definitely heard it before. He turned to where he heard the question asked and saw Adrian Toomes walking forward.  

 

Peter sucked in a quick breath. Why was he here? He knew he was Spider-Man. Why wasn't he telling them? Was he planning something else? 

 

Tattoo Dude noticed his reaction and laughed. “What's wrong, buddy? You scared?” 

 

Peter couldn't speak. He was afraid if he opened his mouth, he'd only cry or throw up what little was in his stomach. He couldn't take his eyes off of Toomes. Toomes didn't even look at him. 

 

Dustin was speaking, but Peter didn't want to look away from Toomes. A slap to his face had him turn away and pay attention to the face in front of him. Dustin’s faux nice voice was gone, replaced with a growl, “Look at me when I'm talking to you, bitch.” 

 

“I-I’m sorry,” Peter stuttered, unsure of why he was even apologizing. But it brought a smirk to Dustin’s face and he pulled back. 

 

“We’re gonna bring you back to another room and you're gonna be a good little boy for us. Does that sound fun?” Dustin cooed to him, like he was a baby, cupping his cheek with a gentle hand. 

 

Peter wanted to say no. He wanted to scream and kick and fight, but his head nodded. Why did he nod? His brain was taking over; his brain knew how to survive. But he wanted to listen to his heart and make this as hard for Dustin as possible. Make him frustrated and angry. Even if he suffered the consequences; he didn't want to go down without a fight. 

 

But he didn't. He let Dustin and Tattoo Dude drag him to the bedroom as the tears poured down his cheeks.

* * *

The sound of a door opening had both Ned and Tony staring at one another with some fear. There was no way Steve was here already.

 

Tony brought a finger to his lips and motioned for Ned to stay in Peter’s room where he was safe. “Don't move,” he said in a hushed voice. 

 

Then he slowly and quietly exited the bedroom, pulling the door shut behind him. He tiptoed down the hall, activating the gauntlet on his wrist so he was ready to fight off whoever was breaking into the Parkers’ apartment. 

 

But before he even turned the corner, he got his answer from a loud yell, “Peter! Peter!” 

 

May came running into the hallway and smacked straight into Tony. He tensed, ready for the slap because he was supposed to stay away. 

 

“The news! I saw on the news and then the police called to tell me Dustin escaped. Peter’s not answering his phone and I know some something’s wrong.”

 

Tony wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. But he stayed close because he knew she wasn't going to take the news well. “May...Peter’s not here.” He didn't have a chance to explain anything because she was sobbing. 

 

She fell to her knees before Tony caught her. He waited for the expected hitting and shoving and yelling at how this was his fault. But she surprised him by wrapping her arms around him. 

 

“Tony,” she sobbed into his neck as her fingers dug into his back. “What do we do? My baby...I can't lose him. He can't go through it again.” 

 

Hesitantly, Tony raised a hand to rub her back softly. “It's okay. We're going to figure this all out. I'm going to bring him home safely and everything will be okay.”

 

“I'm sorry, I'm so sorry,” she started to apologize, but Tony shushed her. 

 

“It's okay. That doesn't matter know.” He pulled back and looked her in the eyes. “We’re working on getting him back already.”

 

“We?” She asked. 

 

“Ned, he's here. He came to get me,” Tony explained. 

 

“Where is he?” She asked, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, even though tears continued to fall. 

 

Tony helped her stand up and led her to Peter’s bedroom. He opened the door and immediately, his hand was webbed to the doorknob before he could even let go. Tony raised his eyebrows over where Ned was standing with one of Peter’s web shooters pointed at them. 

 

He quickly dropped it when he saw who he caught. “I'm sorry, Mr. Stark! I wasn't sure who it was.” That's right, Tony didn't tell Ned it was a false alarm. 

 

May stared at the webs keeping Tony glued to the door. She frowned. “What is that, Ned?” 

 

Ned’s face blanched and Tony tried to shake his head discretely. He knew Peter didn't want May knowing about his secret. 

 

“Uh, it's part of Peter’s cosplay costume. He's been working on it for the past few weeks,” he lied. May nodded after a moment. Tony wasn't sure if she bought the lie or just didn't have the energy to argue it. 

 

Tony tugged on his arm. “Can you let me out now, Annie Oakley?” 

 

“Oh, yeah, sorry,” Ned said quickly jumping to his feet. He opened Peter’s desk drawer and pulled out a small bottle. He came over to Tony and poured it on the webs slowly. 

 

Deja vu hit Tony like a truck. It felt like just yesterday Peter had webbed him to the doorknob and had poured out his solution, awkwardly apologizing for sticking him to the door. Even though it had been Tony that blackmailed him into joining him or letting May know.  

 

Before long Tony was free and he flexed his fingers. They felt kinda numb; he'd have to tell Peter to fix that when they got him back. 

 

Ned looked sympathetically over at May. “I'm sorry, Aunt May. I should have been here. I--.” 

 

May pulled him into a hug and ran her fingers through Ned’s hair. She held him like she held Peter. “It's not your fault, baby.” 

 

He took a step back with a small sniffle. “I should have been here with him,” he insisted. “We were on our way. I should have been quicker. I could have saved him if I--.” 

 

Tony interrupted Ned to blame the person that was actually responsible, “No. Ned, this is on me. I should have been here for him. I shouldn't have hidden anything from May. If anyone should be blamed, it's me.” 

 

“Tony,--.” 

 

Ignoring May, Tony turned to the laptop they had set up on Peter’s desk. “Let's just get him back.” 

 

Ned sat back in his seat where he had pulled up all nearby CCTV cameras. He had been able to do it without any help from Tony or FRIDAY. Tony was impressed with the boy. He said they used the cameras for when Peter was on patrol. Ned liked to keep an eye on him and help out. 

 

“I rewinded to earlier today and found something.” He clicked rapidly on the keyboard and pointed at the screen. Tony and May came up behind him to watch the blurry footage. “There’s no cameras in the alley, but I caught the outside.”

 

They watched as a black truck pulled into the alley. It stayed there for a few minutes until it pulled out, speeding slightly. Ned zoomed in on the license plate

“We've got a partial on the plate, but hold on…”

 

Tony watched in astonishment as Ned messed around with the saturation and brightness of the video to see the license plate. He grinned when the first three numbers were readable. On the other side of his laptop, he pulled up a program to run it through the system. 

 

A name came up with a picture, but the man wasn't any of the convicts. Ned looked into his file and didn't see any priors or a criminal record. “He reported his vehicle stolen two days ago,” Ned said. 

 

“That's our car,” Tony said. 

 

Ned nodded his head in agreement. “There was nothing in the video of Peter leaving through the front door, so this has to help how they got him.” 

 

“Can you trace it?” Tony asked hopefully. 

 

“The car? I'll go through surrounding cameras to follow the car’s path until I lose it.” Ned’s fingers already started moving across the keyboard in a speed that didn't seem humanly possible. 

 

“Hey, kid,” Tony said, remembering Peter tell him who was the one that hacked his suit. “When this is all over, let me know if you're interested in an internship with my computer and cyber department.” 

 

Ned paused his work to stare at him with wide eyes. “ _ Really _ ?” 

 

“Course, kid.” Tony swallowed around the nickname. It felt so wrong to call someone else kid when  _ his kid  _ was gone. 

 

Ned gave him a small smile before turning back to his laptop. “It could take a while to track it all though,” he admitted, looking ashamed. 

 

Tony patted his shoulder. “Don't worry. Go as fast as you can. We'll find him.”

 

May cleared her throat. “While Ned works on this, maybe could I speak to you in the kitchen?” 

 

Tony nodded. He had a feeling he knew what was coming. “Sure,” he said anyway. 

 

He followed her out and sat at the table. She took the seat across from him and for the first moment or so, she didn't say a word. Tony waited patiently for her to speak. 

 

“I just want to apologize,” she said. “Without you trying to stop me.” 

 

Tony didn't argue like he wanted to. May wanted to get it off her chest; he knew once she did she would feel better. 

 

“I should have kicked you out. I was wrong and it was selfish.” She was staring down at her fingers as she played with a ring. “I was upset. This wasn't just him sneaking out and you covering for him --which I know you do, by the way-- this was... _ he was raped _ .” 

 

Tony squeezed his eyes shut at the painful reminder.

 

“I'm his mother, Tony.” She took a steadying breath. “He's not my blood and I'm only watching him because the rest of his family is dead,” she paused to take another breath. “But he is my baby. He is my everything. He's all I have left. I love that boy more than I have ever loved anything. I didn't want kids, but that kid, he had me wrapped around his finger since the day CPS dropped him off.” 

 

Tony knew Peter was special. There wasn't a kid anywhere in the world that could tug at someone's heart and make them fall in love with them instantly besides for Peter. 

 

“It broke my heart to know what happened to him and I couldn't protect him. And then to find out that  _ you knew  _ and hid it from me was like being stabbed in the heart.” She looked at him sadly. “I know he looks up to you, Tony. He's looked up to you since before you were even Iron Man. And I appreciate you being in his life and giving him that father figure he so desperately needs.”

 

Tony felt his heart warm at the thought of being considered like Peter’s dad by May Parker. But it didn't last long because he knew he couldn't be that. He would only screw everything up. He already did. 

 

“It hurt that he went to  _ you  _ and not me…” She shrugged her shoulders. “Its like he doesn't trust me.” 

 

Tony paused and stared over at her. How could she ever believe Peter trusted him more than her? That's crazy. He extended his hand to place on top of hers. “May,” he said softly to grab her attention. “There is no one in the world he trusts more than you.” 

 

She narrowed her eyes as she stared down at the table. “Yup, that's why both you and Ned knew, but I found out from the school.” 

 

“He was going to tell you. He was scared. He didn't want to upset you,” Tony said, hoping she would understand. 

 

She continued to glare at nothing in particular. 

 

“May,” Tony said again, squeezing her hand. “Look at me.” He didn't continue until May looked up at him right in the eyes. “Peter adores you. You are the most important person in his life. What happened to him was so horrific, words can't even describe it. He was afraid of what people would think and how they would react. He didn't tell you because he didn't want you to think any differently of him. He was  _ terrified _ of losing you.”

 

May pulled one of her hands back to wipe off the tears falling down her cheeks. “You mean that?” 

 

Tony offered her a weak smile, but it was the best that he could muster. “I say everything I mean, May. You mean the world to that kid. And he means the world to us so we're going to get him back. No matter what.”

* * *

Peter could barely move his body. He was tied down to a small bed in a dark room. They had left him in there over an hour ago and Dustin hadn't touched him besides for stripping him down to his boxers. 

 

The chill had set into his bones and he shivered every time a gust of wind blew through the window. He wanted to just get it over with. But Dustin said he was going to be back soon. Peter knew he was trying to put him on edge; making him wait was torture in of itself. 

 

He could try and fight. God knew he wouldn't win, but he wanted to try. He debated giving up his identity to Tattoo Dude, but then he remembered they wouldn't just kill Spider-Man; they would go after everyone Spider-Man loved. He couldn't put May and Ned in danger like that. 

 

So he was going to suffer through Dustin and whatever he had planned. As long as nobody else was hurt. 

 

But, sitting here and imagining what Dustin was going to do to him...that was the worst. He had seen how he had gotten the room ready just for him and Peter wanted to throw up. The worst part was the mirror he had some gotten to stay up on the ceiling so when Peter laid and looked up at himself he could see just how pathetic he looked. 

 

Not only because he hadn't been taking care of himself, but because he looked weak tied up and restrained with more alien tech. 

 

He could either keep his head turned to stare at the wall (the one that didn't have the box of guns and scary looking things that Dustin promised to have fun with pushed against it) or he could keep his eyes closed. He liked the latter idea because he could pretend this was all a nightmare. 

 

But then his nightmare was coming true when he heard the door being pushed open. Whoever was coming in was trying their best to be silent, but with his enhanced senses, he could hear it easily. 

 

He couldn't even pretend to be asleep because these creeps wouldn't care. That would probably turn them on ever more. Peter cringed at the thought. 

 

His heart was racing by the time there was a hand on his arm. Peter let out an involuntary whimper. There went his bravado. 

 

“Peter,” the voice said. 

 

Peter cracked open his eyes to see Toomes leaning close to him, glancing back at the door nervously. He started to breathe rapidly. Toomes was coming back for revenge. There was one thing he loved more than anything else and that was his family; Peter had torn that apart. 

 

“I'm sorry. I'm sorry. My fault,” he started to mumble. It was easier to let him do what he wanted and leave. 

 

His hand tightened on him and Peter felt the tear fall down his temple. “Peter, I'm not--.” 

 

“I won't fight. I'll be good.” 

 

“Jesus, Peter, I'm not…that's not why I'm here,” he said, sounding disgusted and angry. 

 

This was a trick. This had to be a trick. Not only a few months ago, he had promised to kill him. Now was the perfect opportunity.  “I'm sorry. Just get it over with.” 

 

Peter squeezed his eyes shut. The dad of the girl he had dreamed about taking to homecoming was here and touching him and was going to climb onto the bed and...Peter started to gag, wishing there something in his stomach to get out. 

 

“Calm down! You're tied down, Parker, you're going to choke if you throw up.” Toomes actually sounded concerned. 

 

It took a few seconds, but Peter calmed down and opened his eyes slowly. His voice broke as he apologized, “ _ I'm sorry _ .”

 

“Stop apologizing!” Toomes hand left his arm to run over his face. He let out a sigh and said, “Don't apologize. I'm the one that screwed up. I realized I was an asshole. I'm sorry.”

 

Peter didn't move. He was still waiting for the other shoe to drop and for Toomes to laugh and scream, “Just kidding!” 

 

“Peter...someone would have to be insane to think... _ this... _ is okay. I'm not going to hurt you. You're getting out of here.”

 

It was hard to breathe in the room. It felt like there was a ton of bricks sitting on his chest. That was the panic. “T-There’s nothing you can do, Mr. Toomes.” 

 

Toomes rolled his jaw. “No. This isn't going to happen. And I won't tell them your secret.”

 

Peter nodded his head. Of course, that's what this was about. Toomes wanted something in exchange for his silence. “I can be good for you. I'll do my best,” he said through a small sob. “But please don't tell them. They'll hurt my family.”

 

“I'm not going to rape you, Peter!” He said, his voice sounding frustrated. Like back when he was The Vulture trying to kill him by dropping a warehouse on him.  

 

Peter felt the tears streaming down his face. “I just want to go  _ home,”  _ he heard himself say. 

 

When Toomes spoke again, his voice sounded softer. “I know. I'm going to get you home safe. Okay? I'm going to get you help before anything happens. They won't find out your secret and nobody will touch you.” 

 

Peter was starting to believe him. This wasn't some elaborate scheme to torture him. He was actually offering him help. “Why?” He whispered. 

 

Toomes looked ashamed. “I spent some time in prison, Pete and I realized that the best way to protect by family was to be a good man and stay by their side. I was delusional and greedy. The men here, Dustin especially, are monsters. I don't want to be a monster.” 

 

“You're going to help me?” 

 

Toomes nodded his head. “Yes. I'm going to bring back help. Spider-Man has friends, right? I'm sure Iron Man is driving himself insane looking for his little buddy.”

 

Peter didn't have the heart to tell him that Tony left. Tony was embarrassed by him. No matter how much Peter hoped, there was no way Tony was searching for him. 

 

“You're going to get out of here. Don't worry.” Toomes smiled at him. 

  
But Peter knew better. He wasn't getting out of here unless Dustin wanted him gone. But it was nice to dream. Until those dreams turned into nightmares like they always did...


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait, i've been crunching out 60k+ words for the big bang and it's still not done. soon tho!!
> 
> warning for some more sexual assault, talk about rape, language, and suicide idealisation

“Thank you for coming,” Tony said softly, walking Steve into the apartment.

 

Steve nodded a little stiffly next to him. “I said I'd come.” He looked around the small apartment. The hallway they were walking down was barely wide enough for Steve’s broad shoulders. “Though, I'll admit this wasn’t what I was expecting.”

 

“I didn't call for me,” Tony said, stopping outside Peter’s bedroom. “It's for the kid.”

 

“The kid?” Steve asked, his eyebrows furrowed. “What kid?”

 

“Spider-Man,” Tony corrected himself.

 

“Spider-Man has a kid?”

 

“No,” Tony said with slight frustration. “Spider-Man _is_ the kid.”

 

“How old?” Steve asked softly, sounding almost afraid of hearing an answer.

 

“15,” Tony replied, waiting for the sparky comment about bringing a kid to fight his battles, but it never came.

 

“Oh.”

 

“ _Oh?_ That's it?” Tony asked incredulously. “No lecture about recruiting a _baby_ to fight for me?”

 

“Tony, he's 15-years-old. Only 3 years away from an adult. That's hardly a child.” Steve shrugged his shoulders. “If he chose to suit up and risk his life defending New York, then it's his choice.”

 

Tony eyed him warily. “I wasn't expecting that answer.”

 

Steve rolled his eyes with a small smile. “Tony, do you know how many times I lied to get into the army so I could protect _my home_? And I didn't have superpowers or a suit made by Tony Stark to help. Hell, I didn't even have good health.”

 

“So this is something we agree on then?” Tony was honestly surprised. He was ready to hear about how he was just a kid and didn't deserve to be dragged into this war.

 

“He was fighting with or without your help, Tony. At least he has someone looking out for him. Especially during times like this.”

 

Tony knew Steve was right. Whether Tony had found him or not, he would have gotten himself mixed up with the Vulture and if Tony hadn't been there several different times, he would have been a goner. But he couldn't imagine what would happen to Peter now if it weren't for Tony. Not that he was doing all the work, but he had been the one Peter had come to. And would May have known to put two and two together about who Dustin had escaped with?  

 

“So, what kind of help does he need?” Steve said, getting right back down to business.

 

“He was kidnapped by a few escaped convicts. After Germany, the kid got himself mixed into deep shit. Not deep enough for Avengers, but deeper than the muggings Spider-Man usually handled.” Tony felt the familiar guilt rise up in his chest. Maybe if he hadn't kept Peter at arm's length, he could have prevented so much of what happened.

 

“Do we have any leads--,” Steve started to ask, but Tony interrupted him.

 

“That's not all.”

 

Steve frowned. “What?”

 

“There's another kid involved in the kidnapping. Not really a kid-- he's 18-- but he went to Peter’s school. Until he went to prison.”

 

Steve’s eyes widened. “ _Prison?_ ”

 

Tony eyes went over Steve’s shoulder where there was a picture of a man Tony had never met holding a tiny Peter. He had to be around 10 and he was smiling widely. Tony hadn't seen Peter smile like that since before That Night. The man holding Peter was smiling too as he looked down at Peter, except his smile was because of excitement, but more of just happiness. Anyone looking at the picture could tell he loved that little boy in his arms to pieces.

 

Tony knew that was Uncle Ben.

 

He wished he could turn back time. A time when Peter was happy. He had his uncle Ben, he didn't have to worry about using his powers to save people, he never went to that fucking party.

 

“Tony, why is he in prison?” Steve asked, tearing his attention away from the old picture.

 

There was no way for Tony to sugar coat it. In fact, trying to sugar coat it seemed nothing but disrespectful. Like he wasn't taking what happened to Peter seriously enough. So he went out and said it. “He raped Peter.”

 

Tony saw the exact moment the words clicked in Steve’s head. His eyes widened and his chest hitched. There was a fear in his eyes, he had never seen before. “He raped him? Jesus Christ.”

 

That was the closest to cursing Steve got. He reacted better than Tony had, but then again Steve didn't know the kid. He didn't meet the boy behind the mask. He didn't spend his afternoons working in a lab, knocking elbows together as they upgraded web-shooter. He didn't see that smile and that spark in his eyes when he talked about science.

 

Sure, Steve was upset a kid had been raped.

 

But, Tony was torn up knowing that it had been _his kid._

 

“Dustin Carter. He raped him and he's out. He took Peter from his own bedroom. I know he's locked up somewhere with the worst criminals, but none of them amount to Dustin.” Tony’s voice was shaking. He had a horrifying image of Dustin holding Peter down and touching him as the tears poured down his cheeks.

 

Steve knew Tony well enough to know he wasn't doing well. He held onto his shoulder strong enough to ground Tony back in reality before anxiety could drag have too far away. “We will find him, Tony.”

 

“But when?” Tony asked, voice sounding harsh even to his own ears. “When are we going to find him? _After_ he's raped all over again by that fucking, fucking _monster_?” He only stopped because he knew his voice was growing louder and he didn't want May to hear him. He couldn't upset her even more.

 

“Tony, we're going to find him. I can't promise you when or what will happen before we do, but I can promise that I won't rest until he is home again. And I know you won't either.” Steve’s blue eyes were determined and sincere, trying so hard to keep Tony grounded.

 

“You didn't seem him after, Steve. He was...I've _never_ seen him that bad,” Tony admitted in a broken whisper. “And that kid has been through rough times. Like losing both parents, witnessing his uncle’s murder and carrying the weight of Queens on his shoulders. If he has to go through it all over again...I don't know if I can bring him back from that.”

 

Steve smiled, but it was sad. “I've met the kid for 10 minutes when he was kicking my ass in Germany. I know he's not the kind to get pushed down and stay there. He's got heart.”

 

Tony nodded. He didn't need Steve to tell him that. He knew that kid had a huge heart and he wore it right on his sleeve. He was always smiling and laughing. Before it happened.

 

He wanted to believe Steve. He really did. But he didn't _see_ what it did to Peter. What one night, one time, 15 minutes did to him. Let alone, hours where Dustin had one intention on his mind with no excuses to stop or interruptions.

 

Tony gagged against the bile rising in his throat. Steve leaned closer. He seemed to have been saying something while Tony drifted away again. “--er me? _Tony_?”

 

Steve was making sure _Tony_ was okay. The one that wasn't kidnapped by his rapist and other people that wanted him dead. He was safe at home. Why was Steve worrying _about him_?

 

“His aunt and best friend. They're in his room. Trying to find him.” Tony blindly reached for the doorknob, pulling himself out of Steve’s grip.

 

“Tony, stop.” Steve’s voice was stern. “You need to stop worrying about Peter.”

 

Tony turned wild eyes to him. What the _fuck_ did he just say? “I'm sorry, your highness, but seeing our current situation, I think I have the right to be a _little_ worried about my kid,” he sneered.

 

Steve shook his head. “Beating yourself up wondering what is happening to Peter will not help him. You need to stop. You're no help to him at all like this. You can barely think straight. If we're going to find him, we need you to be at the top of your game.”

 

Tony turned his gaze to the ground, feeling ashamed of how he had been acting. How could he let Peter down like that?

 

“I'm going to go in there and see how his aunt is doing. And you're going to go to the bathroom and cry.” Tony looked up at him sharply when Steve said that, but he continued anyway. “You're going to cry and scream and do whatever else it takes to get all of this out. And once you're done, you're going to join us and we're going to get your boy back. I promise, Tony.”

 

Tony looked into his blue eyes and he knew Steve wasn't lying. There was no reason for Tony not to believe him. The last time Steve had promised him something, ( _“If you need us, if you need me, I'll be there.”_ ), he had come through. He could do it again. He was Captain Fuckin’ America.

 

They may not have ended on good terms in Siberia. Tony may have once thought he hated Steve and everything he stood for. But the man in front of him wasn't that man that stood against him in Siberia. This was the Steve Rogers he knew. The Steve Rogers that fought for freedom and justice. The Steve Rogers that would protect his family until the end of the earth.

 

And maybe that's the same Steve that _was_ in Siberia. Maybe it wasn't. It didn't matter.

 

All that mattered was that right now Tony believed in them. Just like old times.

 

They were going to get Peter back.

* * *

”I know you're not telling us everything,” Gargan said as he stood next to the bed Peter was strapped to. “You think we believe that you know _nothing_ about Spider-Man?”

 

Peter weakly struggled against the cuffs digging into his wrists. “I told you, I don't know who is behind the mask.”

 

“And I'm telling you,” Gargan growled as he dragged the blade of a small knife over his cheek. “That we don't believe you.”

 

Peter grunted as blood slowly started to drip from the cut. “I can't tell you if I don't know!’”

 

Toomes stayed by his spot in the corner. There was only the four of them in the room: him, Peter, Gargan, and Dustin. Toomes stayed close to Dustin, trying to keep distance between him and Peter.

 

Peter was doing his best to keep a strong face and that was scarily easy when it came to the physical pain, like beating him. He was used to that as Spider-Man. He was used to that from the night Toomes stuck his metal claws into the kid’s chest and slammed him repeatedly into the hard sand.

 

But between his snide comments to Gargan, his eyes kept flicking to Dustin. He was scared and telling from the smug look on Dustin’s face, he knew that too.

 

“This all stops hurting once you tell us who Spider-Man is.” Gargan gestured to his face. “I'm just getting myself justice. Revenge. Look what he did to me.”

 

“Something tells me you deserved it.” Peter glared at him.

 

Gargan paused. “I _deserved_ this? Really?” He let out a slow chuckle that made the hair on Toomes’ arms stand up. “I was trying to help you out, kid. But, you know what I say? I think _you_ deserved it.”

 

Peter’s glare faltered. “What?”

 

Gargan smirked. “What happened to you. I think you deserved that.” Peter’s chest started moving up and down rapidly. “Actually, I think you didn't get enough of it.” He took a step away and didn't take his eyes off of Peter even as he spoke to Dustin, “Carter, get over here.”

 

“With pleasure.” Dustin shoved past Toomes and stopped right in front of the bed. He tickled the bottom of Peter’s foot, causing him to jerk in his restraints.

 

“Stay. Away. From. Me,” Peter growled, despite the fear in his eyes.

 

Dustin just let out a loud and ugly laugh as he climbed on the bed. Peter kicked his feet, but the chains on his ankles stopped him from doing any damage. “Come on, baby, don't be like this.”

 

Peter continued to struggle to try and get Dustin off of him, but it didn't work. It only encouraged Dustin.

 

“All you have to do is tell us who Spider-Man is and we'll leave you alone,” Gargan said, twirling the knife in his hand.

 

“No!” Peter shouted, tears starting to leak from the corner of his eyes.

 

Dustin leaned in close, lining their bodies up. He stuck his face into Peter’s neck while starting to grind his hips into Peter’s.

 

Toomes could see the fear in Peters eyes just before he squeezed them shut. He could hear the panic in his breathing as it hitched. Dustin only seemed to get more turned on by his obvious displeasure. He grunted with each thrust and his hand started moving close to the band of his boxers.

 

He couldn't just sit here and watch this. Walking towards Gargan, he hissed, “Is this seriously how you're going to do this? _Rape him_ until he gives up information.”

 

While Toomey couldn't watch what was happening in that bed, Gargan couldn't seem to tear his eyes off of it. “If it'll get us the information,” he said with a smile. “He obviously isn't afraid of the beating.” And he wasn't; Gargan had spent the past hour pounding him to a bloody mess and he barely flinched. “But this seems to be working. With enough exposure.”

 

“Exposure?” Toomes scoffed angrily, trying his best to block out Dustin’s moans and Peter’s whimpers. “You're doing this to a 15-year-old kid to figure out something he doesn't even know!”

 

Gargan quickly turned to face him. “What's your problem? Since we caught the little bitch you've been acting like you're above us all.”

 

“I've done a lot of shit in my life, but _this_ is worse than anything I could even imagine,” Toomes snarled.

 

“Maybe if you hadn't held out on us then we wouldn't need to be doing this,” Gargan growled, taking a step closer.

 

“What are you talking about?” Toomes asked, his mind racing.

 

Gargan laughed. “Like you don't know who is under that mask. I don't know who or what you're protecting, but I hope it's worth it.” He pointed to the bed where Peter was quietly sobbing as Dustin had his fun. “Because _that's_ your fault.”

 

Red filled Toomes’ vision and he let out an involuntary growl. He grabbed Gargan by the collar of his shirt and shoved him against the nearest wall. He slammed him hard enough to smack his head against the wall. “Don't you _dare_ blame me for this.”

 

Gargan laughed even though his feet were no longer touching the ground and Toomes could easily throw him across the room. There was an insane look in his eyes. “I think I hit a nerve in you. What's wrong you got a soft spot for the kid?” He grinned. “Or should I say... _hard_?”

 

Toomes was too angry to speak. He slammed his back against the wall.

 

“Yeah, yeah, I can tell. The thought of that kid underneath you turns you on like you wouldn't believe.” He lowered his voice and said, “I'll make you a deal. After Dustin finishes up, I'll let you get him first.”

 

“Shut your fucking mouth,” Toomes finally exploded. “Shut your fucking mouth. Shut your fucking mouth!” He roared, backhanding him across the face.

 

Gargan fell to the ground in a heap. He brought a hand up to his cheek and looked up slowly. “You think you're so fucking perfect? Then you get him to talk.” His head snapped to the bed and he barked, “Carter, get the fuck over here.”

 

Dustin pulled his mouth away from Peter’s neck, but his hand remained deep in Peter’s boxers. “What?” He grunted between pants. His pupils were blown wide.

 

“Big Mouth over here is getting his turn to get this kid to talk.” He jerked his head to Toomes. “Whether he makes the kid squeals or he tells us himself, that's his choice. But if we don't get an answer in an hour then we go nuts on him.” He stood up and got in Toomes’ face. “I'm gonna beat him so badly he'll be nothing but a bloody mess and then my buddy over there is going to fuck him so hard he’ll be _begging_ for me to finish the job.”

 

Toomes narrowed his eyes but didn't say a word.

 

“You've got three hours, Toomes. Then the kid is ours.”

 

Gargan stormed out the door, but Dustin remained. He smirked at Toomes before cooing down at Peter. “Hear that, baby? You've got three hours and then you're all mine, you little slut.” Peter suddenly gasped and Toomes had a feeling it had something to do with the hand in his shorts. “And when I'm finished with you...you'll be crying and screaming and begging. I can't wait.”

 

Toomes took a step forward. “Get the fuck out.”

 

Dustin grinned and spoke to Peter one last time. “I'll be back soon, baby.” He pulled his hand out of Peter’s boxers and they snapped close on his stomach. He ran his hands through Peter’s hair and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Peter whimpered.

 

He walked past Toomes with a smug look on his face. Before leaving the doorway he said, “If you wanna make him squirm, tease his hole. The bitch _hates_ that.”

 

Toomes jumped to punch him in his ugly fucking mouth, but he hurried away with a laugh.  Toomes shouted after him, “Just wait til I fucking kill you!”

 

He slammed the door shut behind them and locked it. He pushed a big box of alien tech in front of the door. If he wasn't back in time, this would hold them back.

 

After he was sure the door was guarded as best as he could get it, he turned back to the bed. Peter was laying still, staring up at the ceiling with wide eyes. He was still crying steadily.

 

He was equipped to deal with this. It was partly his fault the kid was strapped to that bed. Why didn't he stop them? Why didn't he do something? Maybe it was because there a room full of alien weaponry that any of the others could use to annihilate him in one second.

 

This kid needed help. Real help. That's what Toomes was going to get.

 

He walked back over to the bed slowly. “Pete, I'm…” he stopped his apology because would an “I'm sorry” mean _anything_ to the kid currently being held captive for the sole purpose of torture and rape?

 

“Will he kill me?” Peter asked suddenly, his voice sounding broken and empty.

 

“What? No, he's not gonna kill you. I won't let him--.”

 

“Oh,” Peter said, almost sounding _sad._ “You think if I told Gargan who I am, he'll be mad enough to kill me? Or I'll make a deal with him, Spider-Man’s identity if he’ll kill me.”

 

Toomes heart pounded hard in his chest. “Peter, don't talk like that. We're going to get you out of here.”

 

Peter turned his eyes to Toomes finally and it pained him to see the hurt in those big Brown eyes clouded with tears. “I’m _nothing_ to them. I'm _nothing_ to anybody. The most use I have right now is as Dustin’s toy and I would rather _die_ than spend my life as his slave.”

 

“You're not going to,” Toomes insisted. “I'm going to bring back help.”

 

Peter squeezed his eyes shut with a sob. “I want to die.”

 

Toomes looked away from the broken kid in front of him. It felt like just yesterday Liz would come home from school going on about how Peter did this and how Peter did that. And how he was always happy even when some Flash kid treated him like crap, Peter always had a smile on his face.

 

Where was that kid now?

 

Toomes wasn't sure, but he was the last one that could help find him.

 

“I'm going to go get your buddy Stark. He's going to help me kick their asses and get you out of here. Just hold on. Please.”

 

“He won't come.”

 

“I know he will.” Toomes wished there was something he could do to help. If he had the keys to those damn cuffs, he'd undo them now and get him away. “We’ll be back soon. You've got three hours before the others come in for us. I will do my best to be back by then.”

 

“Just go. Don't come back if you get away I'm not worth it.”

 

Toomes sighed sadly. He barely knew the kid besides for being the one to almost kill him...several times. The kid wasn't going to believe what he said.

 

But he had a feeling it came out of his hero’s mouth he would. “You're getting out of here tonight, Peter. We’ll be back to save you soon,” he said again before he hurried out the window.

 

He didn't have time to waste; that kid was counting on him.

* * *

Tony had yelled and cried and punched the tiled wall until his throat was raw and his knuckles were bloody. Steve was right. He really needed that time to get himself under control.

 

When he walked back into Peter’s room, he was determined to find the kid. Worrying would get them nowhere.

 

Unfortunately, Ned’s searching had been fruitless and even he got choked up when he couldn't find anything. May rubbed his shoulders and assured him he did the best he could and she was so proud of him.

 

Steve and Tony were taking their turn at trying to track something that would help find the kid when there was a pounding at the door. They both snapped their heads away from the computer to stare at each other.

 

“Are you expecting anyone?” Steve asked. May shook her head, looking slightly panicked as she held Ned close to her.

 

Tony was already starting up his repulsors as he head out the door. Steve grabbed the handgun he had brought with him. Together, they slowly started to make their way down the hall.

 

The pounding continued and a voice joined it, “Stark! Open the door! I know you're there!”

 

With furrowed brows, Tony glanced at Steve before he put his hand on the knob. He counted softly to let Steve know he was opening the door. “1, 2, 3!”

 

He swung the door open as Steve raised his gun. On the other side was somebody Tony had never met in person, but he knew exactly who he was.

 

“Adrian Toomes,” Tony growled. He turned to Steve and said, “One of the bastards that escaped. He's involved with Peter’s kidnapping.”

 

“Stark, you don't--.”

 

He cut himself off with a shout when Steve pulled the trigger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please let me know what you think! Your reviews inspire me to write more and make me really freakin happy.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update so soon and I've already started writing chapter 10....that's what happens when the writers block leaves. 
> 
>  
> 
> this chapter is heavy with non-con. 
> 
> (have more faith my son Steve ;-;)

“Are you fucking crazy?” Toomes yelled with a red face. “You could've killed me!” He looked to the door frame where a bullet was lodged into the wood. 

 

“Don't worry, I won't be killing you until after we have the boy,” Steve snapped, not lowering the gun in his hands. 

 

Toomes was breathing heavy and he turned his wide eyes to Tony like he was the sane one. Little did he know, Tony was the one he had to worry about. 

 

“Don't shoot him, Steve,” Tony said calmly, looking Toomes directly in the eyes. “He won't suffer enough.” 

 

To his credit, Toomes did his best to not look scared. “I came to help. I can  _ help  _ you.” 

 

Tony gritted his teeth. He wished it was this easy: they couldn't find Peter after hours of searching and someone would come knocking at the door with his location. “And I'm the fucking Easter Bunny.” 

 

Toomes held his hands up. “Really. I swear.”

 

Steve was the only one even entertaining him. “And why should we believe you? One of his kidnappers.”

 

“I know, I've made mistakes in the past--.” 

 

“ _ Mistakes?”  _ All Tony could see was red. He had dropped a warehouse on top of the kid and left him to die. He beat him on the beach repeatedly until he was a bloody mess. Tony had never seen the aftermath of it, but he made Peter tell him every last detail and his imagination made it even worse. 

 

“I've fucked up before, but what they plan for him...that's not okay--.” 

 

Tony took a step closer and he noticed how Toomes flinched. “You tried  to  _ kill  _ him. Don't act like you're the hero here.” 

 

“Look, I didn't have to risk my ass to come tell you. I could have let him stayed chained to that fucking bed for the rest of his life. I'm sure Dustin would have loved that, but--.” 

 

Toomes never got the chance to finish his frustrations before Tony was grabbing him by the collar and shoving him against the wall. “Do you think this is some kind of game? A 15-year-old kid is being held against his will for what? So you pieces of shit can have some fun?” Tony shook him, slamming his head against the wall. “What if it was your daughter? At that party? In those assholes’ beds? Something tells me she'd be safe at home already.” 

 

That seemed to spark a fury inside Toomes, but he didn't push Tony off. Not that he could. Tony wasn't letting him go anywhere. “Don't you think I've been thinking that? Why else would I be helping him?” Toomes spat. “He saved my ass. Now it's time to return the favor.” 

 

Tony didn't move. He stared deep into his eyes. He looked sincere, but what if this was all just a trap. Even if Toomes did feel guilty, anybody could use the leverage of his family against him. 

 

Toomes spoke up first, “This  _ is  _ time sensitive so I suggest getting over your trust issues real fast, Stark.”

 

Tony had so many questions. Why was it timed? Why did they have Peter? Have they done anything to him yet? Where was he? But he doubted Toomes would answer any of them pressed against the wall like this. 

 

“If this is a trick or if you  _ try  _ to trick us, I will not hesitate to kill you as slowly as I possibly can,” Tony said in a low whisper. Toomes just glared back. Tony shook him hard. “Do you understand?”

 

“Crystal,” Toomes muttered. Tony let him go, but Steve kept his gun raised. Toomes looked at him and rolled his eyes. “Put the gun down, Rambo. I ain't stupid enough to take on Iron Man and Captain America at once.”

 

“Smart man,” Steve said as he lowered his arm. 

 

“Back to Peter,” Tony said urgently. “What happened?” 

 

“Some boys put into prison because of Spidey want to send their thanks,” Toomes started to explain. “But Spider-Man is a masked vigilante. They need his identity. It's just their luck that a kid from Midtown gets locked up too. He tells them about Peter being friendly with Spider-Man. He'd help them get Peter to tell them Spider-Man’s identity if they help him get out and settle his own debts with Peter.” 

 

“Dustin Carter,” Tony said. “He has Peter? Do you know what the bastard did to him?” 

 

Toomes nodded quickly. “Yes,” he snapped. “He bragged about it. Got the rest of the guys on board and eager to get their turn. It's disgusting.” 

 

Tony felt his stomach churn. Peter was being held somewhere by sleazy perverts. He was at their mercy until Tony rescued him. 

 

“Gargan just wanted Spider-Man’s identity. He was more about the physical stuff. Like punching and beating.” Toomes refused to meet Tony’s eyes. “Kid took it like a champ. Gargan didn't like that. So he stuck Dustin on him.” Toomes’ eyes squeezed shut as he suddenly stopped talking. It was too hard for him to get out.

 

“ _ What happened _ ?” Tony said, feeling his blood boil. A hand was placed on his shoulder. Steve’s. 

 

“Dustin climbed on him and was...touching him. I couldn't just stand there. I snapped and got him some time. They think I'm in there trying to get a name out of Peter. I have three hours until they come in and if they do...it won't be pretty for Peter.” 

 

“Pretty for Peter?” Tony roared. “None of this is fucking  _ pretty for Peter.  _ This isn't a fucking nursery rhyme! Things haven't been pretty for Peter  _ ever.” _

 

Toomes grunted. “All I'm saying, Stark, is that if we don't get there soon they will do more than just touch him. You don't want to know what they plan to do. Trust me. I have to hear about them talk about all their ideas on what to do to that kid. I am a father and if you don't think it made me sick to my stomach every time they laugh about it or call dibs on him, then you're wrong, buddy.” 

 

Tony didn't need Toomes to tell him this. With Dustin there, he knew he'd plant the idea in their head. And if what Dustin did to Peter at a party as a high school joke messed Peter up like it did, he didn't want to imagine the kid after being with a group of criminals looking for a game to make out of raping him. 

 

Jabbing his finger in Toomes’ chest, Tony practically yelled but kept his voice low enough so May wouldn't hear. “Shut your fucking mouth.  _ You left him to die _ . Your daughter’s homecoming date. Some father you are; would you like an award?”  _ Go wait with Howard _ .

 

“I don't care what you think of me because frankly, I have a few choice words for you myself. I just want to get this kid home safe.” His eyes flicked to a picture frame on the wall of Peter and his Aunt May and Uncle Ben. 

 

“He was safe. Would have been if you had come to tell me  _ before  _ they took him. He was already going through hell.” Tony turned away from Toomes because if he looked at him again, he'd punch his teeth out. 

 

Toomes was silent before he said in a soft voice, “He said he wanted to die. He wanted me to kill him. Said it was better than everything happening to him.” 

 

It killed Tony to know the kid was thinking that. “He isn't wrong.”

 

“He thinks you gave up on him.”

 

Tony squeezed his eyes shut. Out of all the mistakes he's made in his life, walking out on Peter would be his biggest regret. 

 

“We need to go save him. Before it's too late.”

 

Tony nodded. “Then we better get a move on.” He turned to Steve. “Let's tell May we've got a lead.”

 

Toomes frowned. “May?” 

 

“Peter’s aunt. She became his guardian after his parents died. She started raising him alone a year or so ago after his uncle was murdered,” Tony answered.

 

Toomes face turned paler. “You weren't kidding when you said this kid had it rough.” 

 

“And if you had ever given him a chance, you would have seen he is the kid that deserves it the least in this world.” Tony wanted Toomes to know how bad Peter had it when he deserved nothing less than all the happiness in the world. 

 

“I'm sorry,” he said, so softly Tony barely heard him. 

 

“I don't forgive you. I never will.” He paused. “The apology belongs to the kid anyway.” Tony had a bad feeling Peter would forgive him. “So tell him when we bring him home.” 

 

Toomes nodded. “Okay.”

 

“And his aunt doesn't know about Spider-Man so it doesn't get mentioned in front of her, okay?” Tony warned, not leaving room for disagreement. 

 

“His secret is safe with me. I haven't told anyone.” 

 

“Good,” Tony said. It was the least he could do after everything he put Peter through.

* * *

Peter wasn't sure how long ago Toomes had disappeared through the window, but he was tired of waiting for him. He probably wasn't even coming back. He escaped from this hellhole; there was no reason for him to come back for him. 

 

Maybe it was a joke. He was taunting him with the idea of being free. It was revenge for putting him in jail. 

 

For all the trouble Spider-Man put him through, Peter was starting to think it wasn't worth it. What did he do? Return a bike? Give directions? Spider-Man wasn't the real hero. And now Peter was paying the price. 

 

He looked up at that dirty mirror on the ceiling above him. He hated how weak he looked as tear streamed down his cheeks. “Pathetic,” Peter said to himself.

 

A voice from behind him made him jump. “Yeah, you are pretty pathetic.” Peter froze as he heard some stumbling behind him. Someone was climbing through the window. 

 

The man stopped besides his bed. Peter recognized him as one of the assholes that was keeping him locked up here. “I came to take a little peak to see if Toomes was having fun and I was surprised to see you here all alone.” 

 

“Get the fuck out of here,” Peter growled, jerking against the cuffs on his wrist. 

 

“Aww, squirming already?” The man smirked. He was the oldest of the group, probably close to his late 40s. He wasn't too overweight, but he was on the heavy side. His hair was greasy and shaggy and his facial hair was uneven and scruffy. He looked like the scum of the prison that took advantage of people in the cells. 

 

“Don't come near me. Don't come--.” 

 

“Shh,” the man said, climbing up on the bed making the mattress creak beneath him. “It’ll be one, two, three, baby.” 

 

“Don't touch me. I will  _ kill  _ you.” Peter tried kneeing the guy in the balls as he straddled his hips. He let all of his weight sit on Peter’s groin as the guy rocked his hips against him. 

 

“Nothing’s stopping me. I'll be out before anyone even knows I was in here.” He let out a deep grunt as he picked up his pace. 

 

Peter wondered if this was really all he was useful for now. After they all got out of the police’s radar, they'd hunker down somewhere and keep Peter locked up. Dustin and his friends would take turns coming in. 

 

The guy leaned in close until his lips were on his skin, panting in his ear. He had one hand deep in Peter’s hair, pulling it back against the pillow painfully. He used his other hand to start unbuckling his shorts. He didn't even pause his grinding to pull them down to his thighs. 

Peter looked up at that mirror showing him his future. It made him nauseous being put through this. It wasn't as bad as that night during the party though. That night was the first time and he hadn't expect something like it to happen. Now dealing with all this crap was normal. But it had hurt. He could still feel the phantom pains when he moved a certain way. Maybe they would be easier on him if he behaved, if he didn't fight back. Or maybe he would have to get used to it. Maybe it would always be painful, but the pain itself would start to just feel numb after time and time again. 

 

Maybe he just had to block it out. Starting today, he'd just have to keep his mind off of what was happening  _ now _ . He'd have to try that thing where people going through traumatic they somehow imagined themselves out of their bodies so they didn't feel the pain. Maybe Peter could try that. 

 

He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to think about what could distract him enough to get him away from the feeling of a grown man grinding his sweaty body against his. Something happy. 

 

_ Uncle Ben taking him to the ice cream shop after his first win at the science fair. Uncle Ben has a chocolate scoop and Peter has strawberry. Peter is too busy laughing at Uncle Ben’s chocolate mustache to notice the trail of pink ice cream melting down his wrist and-- _

 

The man jerked against him violently with a loud grunt. Peter’s mind was ripped away from him memory when he noticed how fast and hard the man was rocking his hips. 

 

And Peter was sickened. How could he even  _ think  _ about his uncle while this was happening. How sick was that? He didn't want to link the two. His uncle and rape. 

 

A sob escaped Peter’s lips. He didn't want time have to pretend to be somewhere else. He didn't want to flinch whenever someone touched him. He didn't want to know what it felt like to be used over and over again. It wasn't fair! 

 

“I haven't even touched you yet, boy,” he grunted. “Save your tears for when the real fun actually starts--.” 

 

“What the  _ fuck  _ do you think you're doing?” Another voice, this one was angry. Again in the window. What was with that window?

 

Dustin was by the bed in a second, ripping the man off of Peter. The weight was off of him and Peter could breathe easily again. For once in his life, Peter was thankful for Dustin. 

 

But only for a moment. Not even. Maybe a second. 

 

The man was panting on the floor, trying to catch his breath as he pulled up his pants. “What--what the fuck, man?” 

 

“Me? You're asking  _ me?”  _ Dustin laughed, but it was fake. “I'm just helping my buddy Peter out. I don't think he wants you to rape him.”

 

“What the fuck you mean? You're the one that  _ raped  _ him--.” 

 

Dustin took a step closer to the man on the ground. Peter noticed the strange looking gun in his hand. “No, no, no. He's  _ mine.  _ So, it doesn't matter if he wants it or not...he's getting it and he will like it.”

 

Peter breathed heavily, trying to stop his crying in front of Dustin. “That's not how that works! I don't want you fucking near me!” 

 

Dustin laughed again and he just seemed to sound crazier as it went on. “Oh, don't worry, baby, I won't be fucking  _ near _ you, I'm going to be fucking  _ in  _ you.” 

 

Peter felt the tears start up all over again. “No! You're not going to do anything. I say no--!”

 

“Hear that, Russo?” Dustin sneered. “He said no. Is it so hard to understand what  _ no  _ means?” 

 

“He...you said we'd get our turns!” Russo finished buckling his pants, trying to get his resolve back together. 

 

“No. I said,  _ maybe,  _ after I had my fun. I don't want your sloppy seconds.” Dustin started playing with the gun in his hand and it sounded like he was charging it up. 

 

“I'm right here,” Peter growled, tired of hearing people talk about him like he was a toy. “And I say I don't want either of you assholes touching me.”

 

Dustin continued like Peter hadn't even said a word. “You touched my stuff...I don't like it when people touch my stuff.” 

 

Russo finally pushed himself up. He looked down at Dustin. “Listen, boy, you don't tell me what to do. If I want my fun, I think I deserve to get some.” 

 

“He's not yours to have!”

 

“And he's not yours to keep chained away like your sex slave!” 

 

Dustin raised the gun swiftly and pointed it right between his eyebrows. “I can do whatever I want.”

  
  


The thing about hating people was it was so hard to fucking do. Peter had tried truly hating people twice before. The first time was when his parents died in the accident and left him all alone. He tried hating them at first for leaving him all alone without even saying  _ goodbye,  _ but then he realized his hatred wasn't hatred, it was just misery and loss. Then he tried hating the man that killed his uncle. He tried so  _ hard.  _ But he wound up only hating himself for letting it happen. 

 

Peter just didn't even have it in him to hate someone. Even if they deserved it.

 

Like Dustin. He didn't hate Dustin. He despised him, but couldn't hate. 

 

And Russo. That old man that was okay with raping him only a few minutes earlier was about to die.  Because of him. 

 

“Don't kill him,” Peter said before he knew the words were coming out of his mouth. 

 

Dustin turned to look at him with a quirked brow. “Begging for the wrong person, baby.”

 

“Don't...kill him,” Peter repeated.

 

“You want me to spare his life? After what he did to you?” Dustin asked incredulously. “Are you fucked up in the head?” 

 

Peter wanted to bite back with,  _ Oh, so you know it's wrong.  _ But he had to save Russo. He didn't deserve to  _ die _ . 

 

“You don't need to kill him.” Peter felt pathetic again. Chained up in his boxers begging for a man’s life that probably didn't deserve to be saved. 

 

“I'll make a little deal with you. I'll spare his life for you if you make it up to me later.” Dustin grinned. 

 

Peter’s heart pounded in his chest. He knew what that meant. He didn't want that. But Peter couldn't let someone die because of him. Spider-Man was supposed to protect people. 

 

“What...what do you want?” Peter swallowed thickly. 

 

Dustin’s grin turned into a disgusting smirk. “I've always given you such good attention, but you never want to return it. I'm hurt.” 

 

“I don't want to do anything with you!” Peter shouted, jerking against the restraints because he just wanted to get the hell out of here. 

 

“That's not an option, kiddo.”

 

“Don't call me that,” Peter snapped immediately. Tony called him kiddo. Back when he wasn't ashamed of him. Back in another lifetime: the time before The Night. 

 

“Did I hit a soft spot?” Dustin still didn't move the gun away from Russo’s forehead. “Huh, kiddo?” He made a face. “I'm gonna be honest with you, I ain't cool with the whole Daddy kink.” 

 

Peter’s face flushed red, but he was tired of arguing. Dustin knew he didn't want this. He told him over and over.

 

“So that's a no one that front. I'll find better ways to make you squirm.” Dustin shrugged his shoulders. “Starting with this.” And then he fired the gun. 

 

Russo fell to the ground instantly. 

 

Peter stared at the dead body on the ground. His eyes widened in horror. “What the hell...you killed him! You asked  _ me  _ if I was out of my mind, but you're the one that just  _ killed somebody _ .” 

 

Dustin kicked Russo with a foot carelessly. “I was defending your honor, I thought you'd appreciate it.” 

 

“I don't appreciate  _ any  _ of this!” Peter yelled, trying to sound as angry as he could. He wanted to scare Dustin even though he knew that wasn't possible. If only Dustin knew how strong he was and what he could do. 

 

Well, what he once  _ could  _ do. When he was eating enough and taking care of himself. When he cared. 

 

Dustin came back over to him and threw the gun to the ground like he hadn't just used it to shoot a man in the head. “Soon you will. Don't you worry, slut. You will be so grateful. I will make you feel so good and you're gonna have to give it back.” He laughed while Peter felt the bile crawl up his throat. Dustin really planned on keeping him forever. “What's a matter? You don't like the sound of that?” Dustin frowned. 

 

Peter shook his head as he felt the hot tears leak from the corners of his eyes. “I want to go home,” he said in a broken whisper. 

 

“This is your new home. That is until you and I find somewhere else. We can get outta here and they won't ever touch you. Just you and me where no will ever find us.” 

 

“Fuck you,” Peter said, hating how his voice cracked. 

 

“That's the plan.” Dustin grinned. “I'm just saved you from that disgusting filth. He was touching you without consent and I punished him. I saved you. So where is my thank you?”

 

Peter flipped him off even though this wrists were cuffed at an uncomfortable angle. 

 

Dustin leaned in closer with a laugh. “Playing hard to get tonight, bitch? That'll be fun.” His hands were already pulling down Peter’s boxers shorts. 

 

Peter tried to shut himself down and become as unresponsive as possible. Maybe that out of body thing would work. Dustin continued on like Peter was a willing participant. 

 

“Good thing alien tech isn't so loud. Wouldn't want a gunshot like that to bring attention to us. We wouldn't get as much play time.” 

 

Peter knew he couldn't think of memories to keep him distracted. That would nothing but taint the good times in his life. So he busied himself with naming every  _ Star Wars  _ planet he could remember, in alphabetical order. “Ahch-To, Alderran, Bespin--.” 

 

“What the fuck are you mumbling?” 

 

Peter didn't answer him. He continued to recite them from memory, just like he was studying for a test. Dustin only tried harder to get his attention. The touches were too much for Peter’s senses; he could feel Dustin’s fingers before they even touched him. Dustin’s lips kept covering his and stopped him from saying the names out loud. 

 

But he ignored it. He ignored it all. All that mattered was what came after Hoth. Was it Iago? No, that was a bird from a Disney movie...Igor? No! Peter’s concentration was shot when Dustin pinched one of his nipples between two fingers. 

 

Peter came back to and saw Dustin staring at him. He hadn't pinched him to try and make him feel good; he wanted to hurt him. “Don't space out on me, bitch. We haven't even started yet.” 

 

_ Bitch _ . Peter hated how he called him that. He never said it with any malice or annoyance. It was always soft like it was a pet name.  _ Baby. Love. Dear. Honey. Slut. Bitch.  _

 

He wanted it to end. 

 

Dustin followed Peter’s eyes to the mirror above. Peter was getting so good at distancing himself from  _ this  _ that he didn't even realize he had been staring at the mirror. But now that he was back here and he saw that mirror, he couldn't look away. Peter was disgusted. 

 

His bloody wrists matched his bloody lip. The bruises on his body from yesterday’s...or was that today?...beating remained on his face varying in shades of yellows and purples and blacks. He could deal with those wounds: the ones that left a scar and we're easy to treat. But he couldn't deal with the mental ones left behind by Dustin: the scars that stayed hidden in his mind. Those were impossible to heal. 

 

And then there was Dustin. Panting on top of him, doing things that he was trying so hard to ignore. 

 

Is this what Uncle Ben saw when he looked down on him? 

 

And for a while since this all started, Peter didn't want to die. Dying meant he'd have to face his uncle again. He'd have to look him in the eyes after he'd seen how weak he was. How he let himself be used like a doll. He worried how disappointed Ben would be in him.

  
  


He didn't want to die. He wanted to disappear. 

 

“You like what you see? How hot you look? I like seeing you all hot and bothered by me. I put that up there so we could watch.” His voice was too loud.  _ Stop talking!  _ Peter wanted to scream. He needed to forget him or else he'd be trapped here. “How ‘bout I lay down on my back and you lay back on me and that way we can both look up and see your beautiful face as you take it up the ass like the bitch you are.” 

 

He didn't want to see that. How weak he was for just  _ letting  _ Dustin get away with this  _ again _ . He was back at that party all over again. Scared like a little kid and not even fighting. 

 

But why wasn't he fighting? Maybe because it was a losing battle. Maybe because he knew no one was coming. He knew it was easier to just let Dustin get what he wanted so he left. There was no escape. 

 

There was a hand between his back in the mattress. It trailed down his spine and under his boxers until it stopped just enough to tease him. As he felt the finger slip inside him, Peter shut his eyes. 

  
“Iego, Jakku…” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really like this chapter. I am actually starting to dislike this fic as it continues....but I hope you guys still like it....


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another quick update!! 
> 
> Thank you for your words on my last chapter. It was a heavy one that I still don't know how I feel about. I think I don't like it because it hits heaviest with the rape part of this story. It shows just how _fucked up_ these men are. 
> 
>  
> 
> I like how this one turned out (I think).

“You're going to bring him back,” May said anxiously. She had been hesitant at first to let Toomes in and when she found out he was one of the men involved in her nephew’s kidnapping, she sucker punched him so hard across the jaw he stumbled backwards. Tony didn't even try to hide his laugh. 

 

“Yes,” Tony promised, holding her shaking hands in his. She clung to him. 

 

“Thank you,” she said, tears pooling from her eyes. 

 

“Don't thank me. Not for this.” Tony shook his head. 

 

She pulled him into a big hug anyway and placed a kiss on his cheek. This was where he would turn to Peter and make a crude joke and watch as the kid’s face burned red. 

 

But instead he turned to the kid’s best friend. “You know what the plan is, right?” Ned nodded, but Tony repeated it anyway, “If I need backup, I'll call in a suit. You'll monitor the feed and make sure it comes and it's still a prototype, so you may need to take over the controls and fight.”

 

Ned nodded again with a smile. “You got it, Mr. Stark.”

 

Tony ruffled his hair out of instinct. It felt so different from the brown curls he was used to. God, he missed that kid. 

 

“Alright. Cap, Asswipe, let's go bring back the kid.” Tony turned to Toomes and Steve. Steve looked determined as ever, but he looked empty without his shield. Tony felt a twinge of guilt for taking it, but he knew Steve was capable of handling himself without it. Toomes looked ticked off, but didn't argue his name. After all, most of this was his fault. 

  
  
  


Once they were all in the car, he immediately started the engine and tore down the street. He'd have to trust Toomes’ directions.

 

The drive was quiet and Tony just wanted to get there. He wanted to travel the speed of light to just get to Peter’s side. 

 

“I think we have the best chance with surprising them,” Toomes said, finally breaking the silence. “There's no way they haven't checked in on me yet. Probably think I ditched.” 

 

Tony’s hands tightened on the steering wheel. “So, nothing's stopping them from hurting Peter now?” 

 

Toomes huffed. “I tried to do it as quick as I could, Stark. If I stayed, then you still wouldn't have found us.” 

 

“So I should be  _ thanking you  _ for kidnapping my kid and hiding him in a fucking cabin in the middle of the fucking woods?” Tony glared at him in the rear view mirror. 

 

Steve placed a hand on his arm. “Tony,” he said quietly. 

 

“There's a window in the room. Stark, you've got your suit on you?” Toomey continued on with his plan like Tony hadn't snapped. 

 

Tony scoffed. “Of course. I always have it on me.” At least in his car. 

 

“You go through the window. Take the kid and get away and fast as you can. He's strapped down with alien shit, so you're going to have to bust it open.” Tony didn't like being bossed around by the enemy, but if it got Peter back, he would put up with it. “The Captain and I will storm the front and take on the others.” 

 

“Sounds like a plan.” Tony would have argued it if he wasn't the one in charge of getting the kid to safety. He didn't trust anyone else. 

  
  
  


It was only a half hour later when Toomes was finally telling them to stop. There were only trees surrounding them for miles. 

 

“Don't want them to hear the engine and know we're coming. They've got at least one of us guarding the place at all times,” Toomes explained, looking around the eerie woods. 

 

“Will they be a problem?” Steve asked.

 

Toomes shook his head. “No. You could knock ‘em out before they even know you're there. The only problems we  _ may  _ have is inside the cabin. They've got all kinds of alien weaponry. And Dustin and Gargan aren't dumbasses like the others. They will find tooth and nail to keep Peter.” 

 

Tony laughed. “Of course they're dumbasses. They kidnapped my kid. Did they think they were going to live to tell the tale?” He didn't wait for a response before stepping out of the car; they didn't have time for small talk. 

 

Once outside, he placed his briefcase on the ground and activated his watch. His suit appeared and he stepped into it. He waited for his helm to light up before he spoke, “Ned, you there?” 

 

“Right here, Mr. Stark,” Ned answered immediately. His voice sounded slightly static through the comm link. 

 

“Good. Listen your suit is in the car. I may need you to come in and fight or ever grab Peter and fly him back to Queens.” Tony put the second briefcase on his trunk.

 

“Got it,” Ned chirped back. 

 

Tony shut his comm link off and turned to Toomes. “Lead the way, Adrian.” 

 

Toomes just rolled his eyes as he started walking slowly and quietly through the trees. Steve and Tony followed silently until a few minutes later when they came to a stop. Toomes pointed towards a small cabin a hundred feet away. “That's it.” 

 

“Where's the guard?” Steve asked, looking around in uncertainty. 

 

“They may be switching shifts,” Toomes said, but it sounded like he wasn't telling the whole truth. He readied his pistol that Tony gave him. 

 

“Who cares,” Tony said, staring at the cabin. “Let's just get the kid out of there.” 

 

“The window is on the other side. Can you get there without being heard?” Toomes asked. 

 

Tony scoffed. “Is the Pope Catholic?” He started his boot jets. Before blasting away, he looked down on them and said, “Good luck, boys.”

 

“Be careful, Tony. Don't do something stupid,” Steve said back without hesitation. 

 

“You too, Cap.” And then he was gone, flying away to rescue Peter. He knew they'd be fine. Steve had fought Nazis; he would be able to take down a few low lives. 

 

He lowered down by the window Toomes told him about and he was afraid to look in. What would he find? Why wasn't there anyone guarding the house? What were they  _ all  _ doing inside? 

 

But there was time to be afraid. The kid was waiting. So he took a deep breath and whispered into the comm, “Window in sight, I'm going in.” He peered into the dusty glass and at first saw nothing but a dark room. He didn't see anyone inside. 

 

Slowly opening the window, he crept inside. Which was hard to do because of his suit. But he got it done one move at a time until he was standing in the room. He didn't need to scan the room to find Peter because he was the bed that was hidden from view in the window. 

 

He was laying down with his eyes shut. Every so often, he would jerk against the restraints on his wrists and ankles. They glowed purple so Tony knew they were alien. Otherwise, Peter would have easily escaped. 

 

Quickly, he made his way to Peter’s side. He didn't have time for hesitations. Peter still hadn't shown any response to his suit’s whirring that filled the room with a soft hum. He knew better than to touch him, so he said softly, “Kid?” 

 

Peter started to mumble under his breath, but Tony couldn't understand what he was saying.  

 

“Kiddo, c’mon, we gotta get out of here before all hell breaks loose.” Tony grabbed the cuffs attached to the metal bars of the head board. He didn't even see a lock; he'd have to somehow blow them up without hurting the kid. 

 

“Peter, we gotta go. Before someone comes in. Peter, come on.  _ Peter _ .” Tony was desperate to get some kind of a response from him. 

 

Suddenly, Peter jerked and snapped his eyes open. He locked his wide eyes on Tony. It took him a moment, but eventually, he whispered, “Iron Man?”

 

Relief filled Tony. “Yes, kid! It's me--.”

 

“Is this a joke? I don't...what are you doing?” His eyes narrowed like he didn't believe what was happening. 

 

Immediately, Tony peeled back his face-plate. “Peter, it's me. It's me.”

 

Peter blinked. “Mr. Stark?” 

 

Tony nodded, a hopeful smile growing. “Yeah. Mr. Stark.” 

 

“How did you...did Mr. Toomes get you?”

 

Tony nodded his head again. “Yeah--.”

 

“And you came?” Peter asked in a disbelieving voice. 

 

It felt like he had been punched across the face. “Of course, I came. But we need to go. We need to get out of here.”

 

“Are you here...really here?” Peter couldn't seem to take his wide eyes off of Tony’s face. 

 

“Yes, I'm here. We need to go and get you out of here.” Tony clicked on his comm. “I've got Peter. He's still locked up though.” 

 

Steve’s voice cracked through his helmet. “Get him out of there so we can come in.”

 

“I'm trying,” Tony responded. He shut off his comm and turned back to Peter. “Do you know how to get out of these? Do they need a key?” Tony’s hands hovered over Peter’s wrists. 

 

“They're going to come back in,” Peter said, his voice sounding anxious.

 

“Who? Who's they?” Tony’s eyes flickered down to Peter’s face. 

 

“Dustin was in here before, but Gargan came in. They were yelling.” Peter looked anything but comfortable talking about it, so Tony didn't push it. 

 

“I'm going to get these off. Don't move,” Tony ordered and Peter went still. Then he activated a small ray that should slice right through it. He hoped it would work as he slowly brought it to the restraints. He took his time and after a long moment, the restraints fell off his wrists. 

Peter let out a sigh of relief. “Legs, my legs.” 

 

Tony nodded and turned to start working on his ankles when the door slammed open. “Petey, I'm back!” In walked Dustin Carter. The person Tony hated most in this world. He lifted up his hand and charged his repulsor. He didn't hesitate before firing. 

 

Dustin dove down to avoid getting hit. He grabbed a small gun on the ground and started shooting. It wasn't a normal gun; it's bullets were pulses of energy. One clipped Tony on the shoulder. 

 

“Get your asses in here,” Tony grunted into the comm to Steve and Toomes as he started firing back. 

 

Another person came in through the doorway and Tony cursed as he had to avoid yet another blast. He started walking away from the bed so neither of them accidentally (or purposely) shot Peter. 

 

Quickly, he sawed off the restraints on his ankles. It wasn't as neat as his wrists and the cuffs were still around him, but at least they were attached to each other or the bed. “Get out Peter!” He opened his comm to Ned, “Send her in, Ned!”

 

He didn't wait to hear Ned’s response before he started fighting again. He tackled the man that wasn't Dustin. Tony guessed it was Gargan. Of course, they were ready and had equipment of their own to fight off his suit. Fucking aliens and their advanced shit.

 

Tony heard gunfire erupt in the other room. He knew it wouldn't be long before Steve and Toomes joined them in here. 

 

He blasted Gargan across the face and he slammed into the wall. Tony grinned before his face-plate snapped back in place. Oh, this was going to be fun.

* * *

Peter was in a dream. A very vivid dream, but still a dream. It had to be. 

 

Tony was back. He came for him. And Peter was free. He could jump through that window and run while Dustin and Gargan was distracted. 

 

He hurried off the bed and backed himself against the wall with the window. He watched as Iron man took on both of them by himself; he was doing well at defending himself, but a few shots still caught him off guard. 

 

There was another whirring sound by the window. Another suit? Peter whipped his head to face the window where a second Iron Man suit was floating. 

 

“Peter! Come on!” 

 

Peter paused. “Ned? What are you doing here?” Okay, he was definitely dreaming. 

 

But the mask flipped up revealing an empty suit. “I'm back at Queens. Mr. Stark let me control the suit. I'm supposed to bring you back.” 

 

“I'm not dreaming?” Peter asked slowly. 

 

“No!” Ned shouted, sounding anxious even through the comm. “Now come on before one of them sees.” 

Peter turned back to where Tony was fighting them off. It wasn't fair to have two against one when they had all those alien guns. “I can't leave,” Peter said. 

 

“Peter, listen to me, if you do not get your skinny little ass in this suit, I will beat you til it bleeds!” 

 

Peter winced at May’s shout. She wouldn't actually spank him, but she was scared. He could hear it in her voice. “May, I need to help Mr. Stark.”

 

“They have it covered, Peter!” 

 

Peter shook his head. “I'm tired of hiding, May. It ends here.” He jumped up in the window sill and said, “I’m getting in the suit.  _ Do not  _ bring me back. Let me help fight.”

 

“Peter, I'm not sure. Maybe we should just leave it--.”

 

“Ned, please! I'm in a suit! I'll be fine. And I've got my guy in the chair watching my back.” Peter needed to get in the suit. He felt too vulnerable standing in only his boxer shorts. 

 

“I hate it when you use that against me,” Bed grumbled before sighing. “Fine. I won't bring you home. Unless you get into trouble.”

 

“Deal,” Peter quickly agreed, jumping forward and trusting Ned to catch him. And he did. The suit wrapped around him and clicked it place. It lit up around him and Peter looked at it all in awe. There was so much going on; Peter wished he had the time to sort through it all, but he didn't. 

 

“Do you know how this works?” Peter asked, wanting to get into the fight. “Get me some firepower.” 

 

“Got it,” Ned responded and a moment later dozens of tiny missiles popped out of his shoulders. “Like that?” 

 

“I don't want to hit Mr. Stark,” Peter started to say, but was interrupted. 

 

“The kid is in a suit!” Gargan yelled as he dodged a punch from Iron Man. 

 

“Oh shit,” Peter muttered, briefly forgetting May could hear him. 

 

“I got him!” Dustin whirled around and started shouting. 

 

Peter moved out of the way quickly. “Ned! Shoot back!” He said lifting up his arm like he'd seen Iron Man do so many times. A moment later, a beam shot out of his palm and grazed Dustin’s arm. 

 

But he kept coming with what looked like another freakin’ shocker on his fist. He swung it at his face and Peter dodged it quickly. Another swing, another dodge. 

 

“Peter, you can't be all defense! Punch back!” 

 

Peter nodded and swung back. His punch blocked Dustin’s fist. “I'm gonna kill you, bitch!” He screamed in fury. Peter smiled. He was making Dustin angry. He wasn't acting like such a smug creep anymore. 

 

It was time to get his revenge for all the shit Dustin had put him through. So he let it out. He just kept swinging. It was weird to fight in such a bulky suit (compared to his suit) without use of his web-shooters, but he slowly adapted to it. 

 

He was in such a frenzy, he barely acknowledged anything outside of  _ taking down Dustin.  _ Dustin got his own hits in and he wouldn't shut up making little quips. But Peter didn't hear them. Dustin’s words didn't matter. He wasn't weak. 

 

Dustin got a good punch in and Peter collapsed to the ground. He groaned as he picked himself up. It hurt, even in a metal suit, to get thrown around. It also didn't help his previous wounds hadn't healed yet and he had no protection from a layer of clothes. Sometimes the metal bit into his skin, but Peter ignored it. 

 

He heard a laugh behind him and he knew Dustin was towering over him. He wanted to get up, but he was still weak after not having been fed for a few days and laying down on a mattress. He needed time to build back his strength. 

 

_ He wasn't weak.  _

 

“Peter!” Ned shouted before Peter heard a small blast. Peter flinched, but nothing hit him. He turned around slowly to see Dustin gasping on the ground, clutching his chest where his shirt had a circular scorch mark. 

 

Ned had shot him before he could hurt Peter. “Nice shot,” Peter whispered, reminding himself of homecoming night. 

 

“I told you I've got your back,” Ned said back softly. “Now get up before he does!” 

 

Peter nodded, pushing himself up, thankful he had the suit to keep him from letting his knees buckle. He made his way over to Dustin and straddled him, leaning the heavy weight of his suit on his stomach. Dustin gasped painfully. 

 

Peter looked down at the frightened kid. Peter felt ashamed he had let someone like him control him like he did. Then his shame soon turned to anger. Peter wouldn't let him get away with it.  _ Not again _ !

 

He started punching again. He heard Bed telling him to stop, but he ignored it. He beat Dustin's face until it was as bloody and bruised as his. But that wasn't enough! Dustin hurt him. The physical wounds would heal, but the others...Peter knew they never would. He wanted Dustin to feel that pain. 

 

So he beat his face some more. He heard the crack of his now broken nose. But that still didn't satisfy him. Not until Dustin started begging. 

 

“I'm sorry! I'm sorry!” He gasped out, sounding like he was actually crying. “Stop! Peter, stop!” 

 

Peter pulled back his fist, but he didn't plan on stopping. The room around them was silent and Peter wondered if Tony knocked out Gargan yet. They were probably all watching him. 

 

“I told you to leave me alone!” Peter roared, holding his fist up. 

 

Dustin nodded furiously. “I know! I'm sorry! It was just a joke!” 

 

Peter felt his eyes burn with angry tears. “It was never a joke! Not at the party! Not in here!” 

 

“I'm sorry!” 

 

The apologies meant nothing. Dustin wasn't sorry for what he did. He was sorry he didn't get away with it. Peter opened his fist to charge up his repulsor. In a low voice he said, “I told you I'd kill you.” 

 

Dustin’s eye that wasn't swollen shut widened. “Parker! Don't-- don't kill me, man! Come on! I've got a sister and a mom and and dad. Don't kill me!”

 

Peter squeezed his eyes shut. “Shut up!” The tears spilled over his cheeks. Why was this so hard. He wanted to make Dustin suffer; he wanted to kill him. But he couldn't. Just like he couldn't let Russo die, he couldn't kill Dustin.  

 

But then he remembered everything he did to him. How he humiliated him. How broken he made him feel. 

 

Maybe some people deserved it.  _ Dustin deserved it.  _

 

He charged his repulsor and Dustin started shouting, “Don't shoot! Don't shoot, Peter, please!”

 

His begging wouldn't work. Just like Peter’s never did. 

 

But then another voice spoke up softly, “Pete, I know you're angry. I know you want to kill him and make him pay, but this isn't  _ you _ .” 

 

Peter’s stance faltered as he listened to his best friend. 

 

“Don't stoop to his level, Peter. You're stronger than him.” 

 

“No, I'm not,” Peter whispered. “I'm weak, Ned.”

 

Ned laughed, but he didn't sound happy. He sounded like he couldn't believe what Peter was saying. “Weak? Peter you're the strongest guy I know. If I were you...I don't think I would have made it.”

 

“I want to kill him,” Peter said.

 

“No, you don't,” Ned replied in such a calm voice. 

 

“Yes, I do,” Peter snapped back. 

 

“You don't,” Ned sounded so certain. And maybe he was. He was Peter’s best friend. Nobody knew him better than Ned. Not even Peter. 

 

“I don't,” Peter inflicted his voice so it sounded almost questioning. 

 

“No,” Ned agreed. “You're angry. You're hurt. This isn't you.” 

 

Peter didn't argue that because Ned was right. He was so hurt. He just wanted to go home and see Ned and May again. He wanted to be safe. 

 

“Then come on home, baby,” May’s voice filled his helmet. He must have spoken out loud. “Come home to us.” 

 

Peter nodded. His need to kill Dustin was replaced by the need to be with his family again. “Okay. Okay.” He lowered his hand and stepped away from Dustin. 

 

Dustin sobbed a thank you in relief. Peter ignored him because it made him angrier. Not because he didn't kill him because he made him want to kill him. 

 

Tony came forward and kicked his head. Dustin fell unconscious immediately. Tony grunted as he looked down at him. “Didn't kill him, don't worry.” 

 

Peter finally looked around the room. The evidence from the battles was obvious from scorch marks and broken furniture. Gargan was leaning against a wall just a few feet away from Dustin. They were both bleeding and unconscious. 

 

It was over? Peter was safe now?

 

He looked up at Tony who had his face-plate off again. He was staring at him with wide eyes filled with concern. “Pete...it's okay.” He held out a hand. 

 

“Peter, calm down. You're--.” Ned’s voice disappeared when Peter stepped out of the suit. It was too tight. He couldn't breathe. He stumbled out of the armor and fell to his knees. A pair of hands grabbed him by the shoulders to steady him, but shoved them away and fell on his butt. 

 

He gasped as he tried to breathe and catch his breath. He was shaking. What had he almost done? He almost  _ killed  _ a man! Part of him still wanted to go over there and finish the job. Make him pay. Make sure he couldn't  _ ever  _ touch him again. 

  
Peter looked up at the mirror slowly and he didn't recognize the reflection looking back him. All he saw was a monster. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always like getting a take on a darker side of Peter. He is so pure and young that seeing him go against something that makes him feel so dark is hard. But he's lost and still stills help picking up his pieces. 
> 
> And ned, that boy is so special to Peter I had to give him some more time. If anyone was able to get through to him, it would be his best friend. 
> 
>  
> 
> Now we're wrapping up the story with Peters recovery from all of this. Poor baby
> 
>  
> 
> Pease let me know what you think!! Honestly, the only reason I what as able to shoot out 3 chapters in like 3 days because I had your words to encourage me to give you more. So please, I'm not saying this to fish for reviews. They really do help when I'm trying to write out the next chapter


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's a quick chapter:)

Peter didn't say a word to anyone on the ride to the compound. He was sitting in the back next to Tony wrapped up in his jacket. He was curled tight and facing the window with the middle seat empty between them. Steve and Toomes were in the front; the former was driving the car. 

 

Tony knew Peter had snapped. He saw the fury in his eyes as he beat Dustin to a bloody pulp. He was rooting him on. But then he had seen the mortification when he looked down and saw what he'd done. Tony knew he'd need his time to realize what he did wasn't wrong. 

 

Even once they pulled up to the compound, Peter didn't move. He stared out of the window without saying a word. 

 

Nobody rushed him. The three of them waited until Peter was ready to leave. After a few long moments, he finally said, “I suppose I can't wait here all day.” 

 

“Sorry, kid,” Tony answered. 

 

Peter sighed but opened the door anyway. He stepped out of the car slowly, wearing only Tony’s blazer and his boxer shorts. Tony quickly exited tell car to stand next to him but kept his distance. Steve and Toomes followed behind them. 

 

They stepped inside the compound and Steve turned to Tony. “I'm going to bring him to an empty room when we figure out what we're going to do.” 

 

Tony nodded his head. He knew Toomes wouldn't be able to escape from here even if he wanted to. Not with all their security. They already had the others picked up at the cabin, but Toomes wasn't like the others. He may have tried to kill Peter in the past and Tony would never forgive him for it, but if it weren't for him, Peter would still be in that cabin so he owed him a little thanks once everything settled down.

 

As they walked away, Tony turned to Peter, “Let’s get you checked out by Dr. Cho,” he said as he nodded his head towards the hallway leading to the infirmary. 

 

Peter jerked his head in a small nod as he followed. Tony knew he should say  _ something _ but he didn't know what. There wasn't anything he could say to make Peter feel better. He let him down. 

 

So, they walked in silence until they reached the room. Peter hesitated and Tony took the first step inside. Peter slowly followed him in. When Helen saw them both, she smiled warmly. “Hello, boys.” 

 

“Thanks for being ready at such short notice,” Tony said as they walked closers to where she had a bed already set up. 

 

“It's not a problem,” she replied before turning to Peter. “Peter, how are you?” 

 

Tony bit back his sarcastic response. She knew what happened and she could obviously see the dried blood and bruises on his face. 

 

He just shrugged his shoulders. 

 

“Can you take a seat for me?” She asked, pulling down the sheet on the bed. 

 

Peter took a step back until he was pressed against Tony’s side. “I don't want to lay down.” 

 

Tony’s wide eyes stared at the bed and then at Helen. She reacted calmly. “Of course, not.” She pressed a button and the bed slowly moved up to turn into a makeshift chair. 

 

Peter looked at Tony hesitantly before walking towards the bed and taking a seat. He shifted uneasily and pulled the large blazer tighter around him. 

 

“We’ll be done quickly,” Helen assured him. “I just need to ask you a few questions, clean you up, and take a few tests.” 

 

Tony knew Peter was panicking; he could tell by the look in his eyes. Tony took a step forward. “Hey, it's fine. I'm right here.” 

 

“I don't want to do this,” Peter said in a low voice. 

 

“We just need to make sure you're okay,” Helen said, pulling on her gloves. 

 

“Nobody did that. Only the first time, at the party,” he looked over to Tony desperately. “They only touched me.” 

 

“Peter, if something happened, there is nothing to be ashamed of, you know. It wasn't your fault and it'll be easier if know everything,” Helen continued patiently. 

 

Tony knew Peter wasn't lying. Peter was a horrible liar, but right now he was telling the truth. “He's okay,” he said, trying to help Peter. 

 

Helen smiled sympathetically at him. “I'm sure he is, but I just need to be sure. Especially since he wasn't checked out after the first time.” 

 

Tony sighed. He knew she was right. “Yeah, okay.” He turned to Peter. “I'll be right back in. Helen will come get me when you're all finished.” 

 

Peter’s eyes widened. “You're leaving?” 

 

“Just for a minute. I'll be right outside the door,” Tony said quickly. “Don't you want some privacy?” He thought the last thing Peter wanted was an audience. 

 

“I want...can you stay, please?” Peter asked, tugging on the sleeve of his blazer. 

 

Tony hesitated but quickly nodded his head once Helen smacked him on the back. “Of course, kiddo, I'll be right here.” He pulled up a chair and took a seat by his head, facing away from Helen and the other half of his body. 

 

Helen wheeled a small table over to him. She picked up a small washcloth and dipped it in a bowl of water. “I want to clean up his injuries first.” She started to wipe his face. He did his best to stay still, but he winced a few times. 

 

He looked much better once the caked blood was off his face. The bruises were more noticeable though. She went to start on his chest and requested softly, “Can you take off your jacket so I can see the wounds underneath?”

 

Tony was about to answer for him. It was just to cover him up while they were outside, nothing important. But then he turned to see how Peter was curled up inside it protectively and he knew it was so much more to Peter. Instead, he offered, “I’ll hold it and then you can put it right back on.” 

 

Peter obliged and slowly took off the blazer. He squeezed it tightly in his hands and Tony knew if the kid had even the slightest idea of how much that blazer cost, he wouldn't be wrinkling it like he was. 

 

Tony didn't rush him; he waited for Peter to hand it over with shaking hands. Now that the jacket was off, all of his other bruises were visible. The worst were the ones around his wrists from where Peter had relentlessly tugged on his restraints. 

 

Helen started on his wrists by cleaning off the blood, covering them with cream, and wrapping them in gauze. Then she focused on his chest. It wasn't too bad and she finished before long. Once she was done, Peter was quick to get back into the blazer. 

 

“Peter...can I ask you a few questions?” She asked as she pulled out her clipboard. 

 

“If I say no, will you listen?” Peter asked in a quiet voice. 

 

She pursed her lips apologetically and moved on to her questions. Tony knew they were personal even without seeing Peter’s face burn bright red. But, no matter how awkward the questions got, Tony couldn’t bring himself to leave Peter’s side. Not again. 

 

After the questions came the physical examination. 

 

“While it is highly unlikely, anything is wrong, I’d rather be safe than sorry,” Helen said as she got herself ready. “Nothing bad: just a blood sample, a urine sample and then checking to make sure you don’t have any suspicious sores.”

 

“I don’t think I have anything. There was nothing out of the ordinary,” Peter said. “Maybe the bite helps with that too?”

 

“Maybe,” was all she said before she got to work. She set up the needle in Peter’s arm and started to extract blood from his arm. Once she had the blood she needed, she turned to Peter and said, “I’m going to take a quick look okay?” 

 

Peter nodded even though Tony knew he wanted to say know. 

 

“Do you mind taking off your boxer shorts? I’m sure Tony has a clean pair you can put on.” Her tone was soft and gentle. She wasn’t trying to frighten Peter any more than he already was. 

 

“Y-yeah, of course. Sorry,” he muttered and quickly pulled them off underneath the sheet. His eyes then shot to the far wall where he wouldn’t have to see Helen or Tony. His hand reached out blindly and Tony immediately took it in his hand. 

 

It was quiet and the only thing that could be heard was the rustling of the sheets and Peter’s quick breathing. Tony kept Peter’s hand held tightly in his as Helen continued. Peter wouldn’t look at him, instead, he stared hard at the wall as he mumbled under his breath. The only time he showed any reaction to Helen was one brief flinch. 

 

She finished up and pulled the sheet back over Peter. “All finished,” she said. Peter’s shoulders dropped noticeably in relief. “Everything looks okay, but I can’t give you the clean bill of health until the blood and urine samples come back negative.” 

 

“Will it take long?” Peter asked. 

 

Helen chuckled softly. “Seeing as my boss, the one that has the authority to put a rush on certain cases, is sitting right here with you, I don’t think so. Right after you fill this up, I’ll send it into the labs.” She handed him a small cup. 

 

Peter took the cup and curled his fingers around it. “I don’t have my pants,” he said quietly. 

 

“Oh, right,” Helen said with a light blush as she rushed to her table. She returned with a pair of blue scrub pants. Peter pulled them on under the blankets before standing up. Tony reached out a hand to steady him just in case he fell. 

 

“I’m okay, Mr. Stark,” he said before he started walking towards the bathroom door. Before stepping inside, he turned around to face Tony and asked again, “Can you stay?”

 

“Of course,” Tony replied immediately. “I’ll be right here.”

 

“Thank you,” Peter replied before shutting the door behind him. 

 

When he was inside, Tony turned to Helen with a hopeful smile. “So, he’s okay, you think? No STDs or any other lasting injuries?” 

 

The smile disappeared from Helen’s face. “Physically wise? He should be fine,” she answered. “But, it’s his mental state I’m worried about. Tony, what he went through, even just that one time at the party, that was traumatic enough to scar someone for their lifetime. But to then be captured by your rapist and tied down for more creeps to assault him...I know I wouldn’t be okay after that.” 

 

Tony looked towards the closed bathroom door. “How do I help him? I can’t let him down again.” 

 

“I know it’s not always the favored option, but I think it would be the best thing for Peter. Therapy.” 

 

Therapy was a good thing. It helped Tony tremendously after his PTSD from New York. He knew it would help Peter. “I shoulda pushed it when he came to me the first time--.” 

 

Helen quickly shook her head. “We cannot push it, Tony. If he doesn’t want to do it, then he won’t make any progress when he goes. He needs to understand it’s a good thing and it will help him. Locking him in a room for an hour with a therapist will make him feel worse.” 

 

Tony sighed. “Then, I’ll talk to him about it. After he sees May again, we’ll sit down and talk.” 

 

Helen smiled. “He’s very lucky to have you, Tony.” 

 

“I wish I could say that’s true,” Tony muttered with a shake of his head. 

 

Her smiled turned into a frown. “What are you talking about?”

 

“He’s better off without me, Helen. I only cause trouble for him. I abandoned him when he needed me the most and look where it led us!” He tried to keep his voice low because he knew Peter had his super hearing. 

 

“Oh, really?” Helen crossed her arms over her chest, looking unimpressed. “So, when Peter came to after the first time, you left him to deal with it on his own?”

 

Tony pulled back in shock. “What? Of course, not.”

 

“Then you abandoned him when he was kidnapped?” Helen seemed more confused. 

 

“No, I started looking for him the moment we found out he was taken,” Tony defended. 

 

“You didn’t abandon him, Tony. If you had then I doubt he’d want you by his side like he does.” Helen rolled her eyes. “So stop whining and be there for him. Get over your own problems because they don’t matter. Not when Peter is still dealing with this.”

 

Tony knew he shouldn’t be complaining, but he knew Peter thought he left him alone because he did. Of course, it was May that told him to stay away, but he would never tell Peter that. He was just lucky that Peter still wanted him in his life. 

 

“I just want him to be his normal self again,” Tony said wistfully. 

 

Helen sighed. “We both know that’s not possible, Tony. Remember how you were before Afghanistan? You’ve changed. Every bad thing in your life has helped shaped you into who you are today.”

 

“But, there was nothing wrong with Peter before this. He’s just a kid, an innocent kid. There are better ways for him to become an adult.” 

 

“As they say, God gives his toughest battles to his strongest soldiers.” 

 

Tony let out a dry chuckle. “God? I’ve never given Him much of a thought, but now I’d say, I believe in Him even less. Or I believe He’s a real piece of shit.” Why else would something like this happen to a kid like Peter?

 

Helen rubbed his arm soothingly. “You must hold on to hope; it’s all we have left.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading, let me know what you think below:)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I missed Happy in this series, so here's some Happy. 
> 
>  
> 
> There is brief talks about suicide in this chapter, but nothing graphic or bad. I just wanted to warn you.

When Peter opened his eyes again, he noticed the room was dark. He remembered Tony showing him his room in the compound after he finished the tests. Peter hadn't meant to fall asleep; he didn't want the nightmares to come back. But, after spending sleepless days tied to a bed, it felt good to get some rest where he was safe. 

 

Tony knew what to do before Peter even got into the room. He had dozens of pillows stacked up on each other so he could sit up without laying down. It wasn't the most comfortable of positions, but it didn't send him back to that bed. 

 

He blinked his eyes a few times and when his eyes adjusted to the room in front of him, he saw May sleeping soundly. She had one of Peter's hands in hers pulled up close to her chest. 

 

Peter felt better knowing his aunt was right here. He scooted closer to her and tucked himself against her. He was careful not to wake her up, but once he settled next to her, she sighed softly in her sleep and wrapped an arm around him. 

 

Closing his eyes again, Peter curled deeper into her arms. He didn’t see Dustin when he shut his eyes; he shut his eyes and he was six-years-old again. It was only a few weeks after his parents died and he was just starting to understand that they weren’t coming back. Not this time. 

  
  


_ They were asleep in their bed and Peter was hesitantly standing in their doorway. He debated on turning around to go back into his room when another loud clap of thunder had him jumping inches off the ground.  _

 

_ He rushed forward and leaped into Ben and May’s bed. He saw Ben was holding May close and Peter really didn’t want to bother them when they looked so comfortable, but he needed someone. So he crawled between them just as a flash of lightning lit up the room. He let out a whimper.  _

 

_ Storms were bad. Storms were what took away his mommy and daddy.  _

 

_ He squeezed his eyes shut as the tears continued to pour out of his eyes. He tried to stay as quiet as he could so he didn’t wake up May or Ben, but a few seconds after he was in the bed, he felt strong arms pull him close and a soft pair of lips on his forehead.  _

 

_ “It’s okay, sweetie,” he heard his Aunt May whispering. “You’re safe here.”  _

 

_ Peter knew he was safe, but he was still scared.  _

 

_ “I’ve got you, buddy,” Uncle Ben held him even tighter. “No one will hurt my little man when I’ve got him.”  _

 

_ May held his cheeks in her hands and brought her nose to his. She brushed their noses against each other and smiled. “Nobody will ever come near our little man,” she agreed. She moved closer and wrapped her arms around Peter as well. He was in a hug sandwich. Safe and sound in May and Ben’s arms.  _

 

_ Nothing was going to hurt him when he had May and Ben protecting him. He was safe. He would always be safe in their arms. No matter what… _

 

Peter’s eyes fluttered open as he looked at May’s face again. Safe and sound. He was safe and sound. As long as she was here, he was safe and sound.

* * *

“Listen, I don’t care. Rape, attempted rape, sexual assault, kidnapping, whatever else you can catch him for. I want every single one of them to rot in jail. Especially Dustin Carter.” Tony continued to type away on his StarkPad as he spoke on the phone to his lawyer. 

 

Happy cleared his throat to try and catch his attention, but Tony only held up a finger to signal him to wait. 

 

“A trial? What for? No, I do not care. We have enough evidence and I’m Tony-fucking-Stark. I want them in jail  _ now _ .” Tony growled over the phone. “Fine. Fine. Whatever. I’ll talk to the kid about it later. Definitely not now. Well, then throw them in jail already and it’s solved!” Tony sighed. “Yeah, okay. I’ll get back to you.” Tony stuffed his phone back in his pocket with a heavy groan. 

 

Happy came over and took a seat next to him. “What did your lawyers say?” 

 

“We've got the case. They're going to jail. But there needs to be a trial. Apparently, child molesters and rapists are still humans with rights too.” Tony scoffed, glaring at the wall. 

 

“They're going to jail though. Prison,” Happy said, trying to help Tony feel better. “And they're not getting out this time.” 

 

“I want them dead,” Tony whispered, finally looking at Happy. His brown eyes were sad and angry all at once. There were dark circles under his them letting everyone know how little rest he had been getting. Happy knew he was taking this rough, as he should be, but he didn't see just how hard it was hitting him until now. 

 

“So do I. We all do.” 

 

“I should have killed them all while I was there. Would've been seen as self defense. I could have given them what they deserve.” Tony squeezed his hand into a fist. 

 

“You did the right thing,” Happy said. “I know killing them sounds great, but the kid...he was there. He's been through enough, I don't think he needs more shit to deal with.” 

 

“That's what kept me from putting a bullet in every one of their brains. The kid almost killed the fucker that raped him...he stopped and he looked…” Tony trailed off, shaking his head. “Happy, I've never seen the kid like that. He was so  _ angry.  _ And then when it was over, he looked at himself like  _ he  _ was the monster.”

 

Happy hated that he could clearly see it in his head. Peter’s overly expressive face as he deals with all of the crap he'd been dealt. 

 

“I know how it feels to feel like you're the bad guy, even when you're doing the right thing, and I don't want him to  _ ever  _ feel that.” He ran a hand through his hair. “He's a kid, for Christ's sake!” 

 

“He's going to be okay,” Happy promised, even though there was no way he knew. He hoped so. He wanted the kid to have a chance to be himself again. He already missed his stupid smile. “Before we know it, he'll be back to the dorky kid we all hate.” 

 

Tony was silent for a moment. “And what if he's not?” 

 

Happy knew it was a possibility. Peter definitely wasn't going be the  _ same _ , but he would be Peter. He never let tragedies ruin his life. He'd been learning to cope keep smiling through pain since he was 6-years-old. There was no keeping him down. Not all the way. 

 

But there'd be the lingering effects; there was no way Peter would forget it all. But if it came to that, then they'd deal with it. “He's still Peter. You hit him down and he comes back up a second later...and if not...if it takes and little longer this time or if he's not the same, then that's okay. We've still got Peter; we can handle the rest.”

 

“I know,” Tony said. “He's a strong kid and I know he'll make it through, but at what cost? This is going to mess with him and knock him down a million times before he gets back up.” 

 

“Well, he's stubborn as as bull, so I think he'll get there.” He looked over at Tony. “And when he finds it hard to get back up and deal with it all, we’ll be there. He won't be alone.” 

 

“Not again,” Tony whispered. 

 

Happy put a hand on Tony’s shoulder and didn't say a word. He'd know Tony for years, so he knew how against Tony was on acts of affection and comfort. Feelings and emotions made him squirm. Happy was usually glad to adhere to the unspoken rule because he wasn't a fan of showing emotion either, but he knew there were times when his friend  _ needed  _ the comfort. He craved it, no matter how he said otherwise. 

 

“He's gonna be okay,” he whispered softly close to his ear. 

 

A hesitated clearing of a throat interrupted their moment, but Happy didn't move his hand from Tony’s shoulder. “Mr. Stark?” 

 

They both looked up to see the newcomer. May Parker was standing just a few feet away looking unsure if she should have spoken up. 

 

Tony rushed to his feet. “May, is Peter okay?” His voice was full of worry. 

 

May came closer, nodding her head. “He's fine. Ned is sitting with him. I was just wondering if I could talk to you.” Her voice inflicted at the end, sounding like a question. 

 

Tony put a hand on her arm. “Of course, May. Always.” 

 

May’s eyes flickered to Happy before looking back at Tony. He knew the request for “alone” went unspoken. Happy got to his feet and said, “I'm gonna go say hi to the kid now that he's up. You two take all the time you need.” 

 

May nodded gratefully. “Thank you, Mr. Hogan.”

 

For the first time since the ordeal started, Tony laughed. It was short and quiet, but it was still a laugh. “Okay, ‘Mr. Stark ‘ I’m used to hearing from the kiddo all day, but Mr. Hogan? That's a new one.” 

 

“Mrs. Parker, it's Happy,” Happy told her once Tony was done. 

 

Her lips curled up in a small smile. “May, please.” 

 

Happy nodded. “If you need anything, May, don't hesitate to call. I'll be in Peter’s room.” 

 

“Call me if anything happens,” she asked quickly before Happy could leave. 

 

“Will do,” he promised. He nodded once to Tony before he made his way out and headed towards the kid’s room. 

 

Truth was, he was a little nervous to see the kid. He hadn't seen much of him since the party. Happy didn't know what the reason was or how serious it was until Tony had filled him in. Happy had always been quick to give the kid shit just to be difficult; that's what older brothers did. But now he regretted every time he glared at him or rolled up the divider or was purposely patronizing. What if Peter had died thinking Happy was nothing but a grumpy man that hated him?

 

Well, that couldn't stand. 

 

The kid had been through too much. More than any other kid Happy knew. He wasn't going to be the one to make his life even worse. And if that meant actually smiling, then so be it. 

 

When he reached Peter’s door, he hesitated before knocking. He could hear a pair of voices inside. 

 

“--can’t do that, Ned.” 

 

Happy knew he shouldn't be eavesdropping, but he knew this conversation wouldn't be happening if it wasn't just Peter and his best friend. He came closer to the door and listened. 

 

“Why not? You need it. It'll be okay.” 

 

Peter sighed and spoke in a voice almost too low to hear, “I know, okay?  _ I know  _ I need help, but I'm afraid.” 

 

“There's nothing to be afraid of. It won't hurt you and I'll be right by your side when you ask.” Ned’s voice was strong and steadying. 

 

“I don't want May or Mr. Stark to look at me different or think I'm weak.” 

 

“Even if they thought that,  _ which they won't _ , it doesn't matter. If you want this, then ask for it. I think it's a great idea.” 

 

“I just want to start feeling more like  _ me _ ,” Peter’s voice broke. There was the sound of cloth rustling and all Happy could hear next were Peter’s quiet sobs. Happy took a step back, feeling like he was intruding on something private. Which he definitely was. 

 

“And this is the way to start. They'll say yes, I know they will. This doesn't make you weak.” 

 

“You're right,” he said bitterly. “Letting myself get raped and kidnapped made me weak.” 

 

Happy cringed. It was hard to hear that come of the kid’s mouth. Of course, ‘kidnapping’ wasn't a surprise. Unfortunately, the kid has had his fair share of kidnappings already and there would plenty more to come; it was a given for every superhero. 

 

But, ‘raped’ was what had Happy feeling nauseous. Peter was a child, barely a teenager. There was no reason for him to  _ ever  _ be raped. Not now as a child and not later as an adult. He never would have imagined Peter would go through this. 

 

He thought his worst injury would be fatal wounds as Spider-Man, not some monster taking advantage of him as Peter Parker. 

 

“You didn’t let that happen to you, Peter. And it doesn't make you weak. It makes you stronger because you survived; you lived through it. Not everyone does.” 

 

The silence between Peter’s next sentence was deafening, but Happy preferred it to the words he spoke.

 

“But what if I don't want to? What if I'm just tired of this crap and I want it to end? I want it to be over.” 

 

Happy’s heart beat loudly in his chest. He should probably tell someone the kid was feeling suicidal, right? That was something to watch out for.

 

Another thing Happy thought the kid would never be dealing with. 

 

“No, you don't. You don't want your life to be over; you just want a chance to be okay again,” Ned sounded frightened regardless of how strong he was trying to be for Peter. Happy didn't blame him; he was a child too. He couldn't handle all of Peter’s problems, no matter how much he wanted to. 

 

“I'm just tired. After the first time, I thought I'd be okay. Eventually. But after this...I feel like I'm a hundred steps back and I just keep getting worse.” 

 

“It set you back, but you're not staying there.” 

 

“Are you sure?” Peter asked, not sounding like was asking Ned but like he wanted Ned to second guess his words. “Because I'm not getting any better. And every time I close my eyes I'm there and even when my eyes are open, I'm there! I can't beat this.” Peter was speaking quickly between rapid breathes. “I am a problem. To May. To Mr. Stark. To you…”

 

“Stop it now,” Ned said. “You're not a problem. Not to Aunt May or Mr. Stark and especially not to me. We can get through this. Just like we always get through things. We stick together. Just like with Ben. You were low back then too, but we got through it. I'm not leaving you and you're not leaving me.” 

 

“Ben was different.” Peter was still crying as he argued. Happy knew he wanted to give in and let Ned take care of him, but he was scared. 

 

“Yes,” Ned agreed. “Ben was different, but fixing it is the same. Trust me, okay?” 

 

“It's going to take a while,” Peter finally said. “You shouldn't have to put up with me being broken for so long. It's not fair.” 

 

“No, you know what's not fair? You doing this by yourself. I'm going to be here for you and if you think you're checking out early, you're insane. We're getting through this. I don't care if it takes weeks, months, or years. I'm staying by your side and not leaving.” He sang in a off key voice, “We're all in this together.” 

 

“Did you just quote  _ High School Musical _ ?” Peter asked, laughing quietly. 

 

“Shut up. It's a good movie, don't deny it. You sing both Troy and Gabriella’s parts every time  _ Gotta Go My Own Way  _ comes on.” 

 

“Because you don't use enough emotion!” 

 

They laughed softly and trailed off to silence. Ned spoke softly, “Don't give up, Peter. Please. We need you.  _ I  _ need you.” 

 

“I won't. I promise. I'm sorry. I didn't...it just...sometimes it feels easier to just stop.” 

 

“I know. It's hard to fight this. But you're so strong, Peter. And going to therapy it'll help. It doesn't make people think you're weak.” 

 

Now Happy understood the beginning of the conversation. Peter was afraid to ask May to go to therapy. 

 

“It's expensive. May can hardly pay our rent now. And she always buys me things when I tell her I don't need it.”

 

“I know it's a lot, but it's worth it. She'd rather lose money than lose her baby.” 

 

“Okay,” Peter said. “I'll ask her. But, can you stay with me when I ask her?” 

 

“Of course. I'm not leaving your side, buddy.” 

 

“I love you, Ned.” 

 

“I love you too, Peter.” 

 

That seemed to be the end of their conversation. Happy waited a few extra minutes just so they wouldn't suspect him before knocking on the door. 

 

“Come in,” he heard Ned call. 

 

He stepped inside to see Peter and Ned both curled in the bed. Ned wasn't touching Peter except for the hand holding his.

 

“Hey, Happy,” Ned said with a smile. 

 

Happy smiled at him and then looked over at Peter. He was looking down at his lap with a slight blush. Happy didn't want to make it any more awkward by bringing up what happened. He knew Peter didn't want to talk about it. He probably wanted someone to talk to without asking if he was okay every minute. 

 

“Hey, guys. Having a lazy day?” 

 

Peter still refused to look up, but Ned answered, “Yeah. We were thinking about doing a Lego set, but that's too much effort.”

 

Happy laughed. 

 

“We wanted to watch  _ Star Wars _ , but Mr. Stark said if we play it again, he was going to write a letter to George Lucas and Disney to stop making new movies.” 

 

“Wouldn't doubt it.” Happy came closer to the bed, keeping an eye on Peter. “Why not watch something new?” 

 

Ned looked over to Peter. “Want to watch something, Pete?” 

 

Peter shrugged his shoulders and Happy realized this was Peter now. Even if he was open only moments ago, that's because he was with Ned. His best friend got to see him open up slightly. But everyone else had this Peter. 

 

“Have you ever seen  _ Firefly _ ?” 

 

Peter finally lifted his head. “Ben loved that show.” 

 

Happy smiled. “It's a great show. Have you seen it?” 

 

“Not in years.” 

 

“Can we put that on?” Ned asked, thinking the same thing Happy was: would watching Ben’s show upset him? “I've never seen it.”

 

Peter nodded. “Sure. You'll like it.” 

 

Happy hesitated and looked over to the desk where there was a wheelie chair he could pull over. But then Peter was moving over until he was pressed against Ned. He patted the spot on the bed next to him. 

 

He walked over and said, “I can sit?” 

 

“Don't you want you to watch it?” Peter asked. 

 

“Yeah, I'll watch it with you two.” He sat down on the bed, but remained rigid, careful not to touch Peter. 

 

Ned turned on the television on the wall and started Netflix. While he was putting on  _ Firefly _ , Peter turned to Happy. “You can get comfortable, you know.” 

 

“I don't, I mean--.” 

 

“It's okay. I trust you, Happy. You're not like them.” He hesitated before admitting, “I'm not up for like hugging and too close things, but you can sit next to me.” 

 

Happy shifted slightly, but froze when his arm brushed Peter’s. He looked over at Peter and the kid gave him a small smile. “It's okay, Happy. “ He reached out and squeezed Happy’s hand. 

 

Happy searched hie eyes for something. Any sign that he was uncomfortable, but he didn't see it. Peter actually seemed content right then sitting between Ned and Happy. 

 

He knew there was a broken boy behind the mask he wore, but he wasn't alone. Someone was going to be there for him when it crumbled to pieces.  Whether it was his aunt, his best friend, Tony or Happy, someone was going to be there. 

 

And that won't ever change. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this update...this fic just gets longer as I write. I have it all planned out, but once I start writing I keep adding new scenes. 
> 
> Please leave your thoughts below!


	13. Chapter 13

“I need your help,” May said the moment they were alone. 

 

“You know whenever you need, I'm here,” Tony said earnestly. 

 

May nodded, silent for a moment as she pulled her thoughts together. “Peter needs a therapist. I don't care if he tries to say he doesn't need one. I know he does.” 

 

Tony nodded, fully in agreement. The kid wasn't okay. That was obvious. Last time Peter wasn't okay after Dustin, Tony didn't give him the help he really needed. He wasn't going to mess up again this time. “I'm with you. Don't worry, I'll cover all the costs of it.”

 

“Thank you,” May said quickly. “But that's not why I'm bringing this up to you.” 

 

Tony frowned. Why else would he be involved in this conversation then? 

 

Sighing, May said, “I'm not sure if you've noticed, but Peter kinda looks up to you. He trusts you. And even though I'm not on his level of hero worship, I'm trying my best to keep up.” 

 

“May, you don't have to keep up with me. He loves you; you're his aunt. I'm just the guy mentoring him.” Tony didn't want it to be a competition. 

 

She chuckled dryly. “Just the guy mentoring him? You've gotta be crazy if you really believe that. And that's not what I meant by keeping up. I meant I'm trying my best to keep up with having the same feeling for you.” 

 

“Oh.” 

 

“I was wrong to shut you out. But, it's hard knowing there's someone else in his life that he trusts more than me,” she admitted. 

 

“No,” Tony said quickly. “He doesn't trust me more. Not a bit.”

 

“I know it's good that there's someone else looking out for him. As his aunt,  _ as his mother _ , it's hard to just let people into his life. Especially after what happened to him.” Her eyes welled with tears. 

 

“I'm not going to hurt him. I would never.” Tony wanted her to know that. He would give up his own life to save Peter. 

 

“I know, Tony. Trust me. I came to you because I trust you. If I didn't then you would not be here having this conversation with me.” She raised her eyebrows. 

 

“Of course.” 

 

“I used to do this with Ben: the whole team-up thing when it came to talking to Peter. We always had each other's back.” She wasn't looking at him anymore; her eyes were fixed on her lap. “That's why you have to be with me in this. If I go in alone, he'll just turn me away.”

 

Tony didn't want to replace Ben. That wasn't possible, but it felt like he was. Except, he knew Peter needed this. May needed this. She'd been so alone in raising Peter for the past few months. “Of course, May. I've got your back in this.” 

 

She was quiet for a few minutes before she wiped at her eyes and looked back up. “When Ben died...a part of Peter did too,” she said softly. 

 

Tony felt his heart skip a beat. The Parkers never spoke about this. Ben was a topic no one dared to bring up. He didn't know the details of it all. Part of him wanted it to stay that way. 

 

But May continued on, “He was so  _ angry. _ ” She looked back down at the floor, rolling her jaw. “Angry at Ben. Angry at me. Angry at himself. He was so angry at the world. Do you know how hard it was?” 

 

Tony couldn't imagine Peter Parker being angry. That was like a mime being noisy. It just didn't make any sense. 

 

“And then he just stopped...he stopped being so angry. He stopped talking. He stopped eating. He stopped… _ caring.” _ May’s voice was quiet as she recalled the memory. 

 

Peter had been depressed. It wasn't a shock, really. He lost his uncle and watched him die. He held him as he bled out. That wasn't something a kid just walked back from. But to here to confirmed by his aunt made the thought that much worse. 

 

“Everyone told me to take him to a doctor. To go see a therapist.” May started fidgeting with her fingers. “But I didn't want that. I thought that meant I was giving up on him. I didn't want to give up on him.” 

 

“May, getting help isn't giving up,” Tony assured her. “It's had to admit, but it's better for the long run.” 

 

“I know,” she snapped though Tony didn't take it to heart. “But I just was so upset at myself. For letting him down. I was supposed to take care of him. I was supposed to protect him. I couldn't even protect him from himself.” 

 

“May, depression is a nasty thing. You can't control it. It takes who it wants and doesn't care who it hurts along the way. There was nothing you could have done.” Tony put a hesitant hand on her shoulder.  

 

“I just wanted him to be okay,” she cried, finally breaking down. “I wanted my baby back. But no matter how hard I tried, he just pushed himself further and further away.” 

 

Tony pulled her against his chest and held her. “May, it's not your fault.”

 

“I should have gotten him help. I should have done better. I let him down over and over.” She grabbed onto his shirt tightly. 

 

“You didn't let him down, May. You never did and you never will.” He rubbed her back soothingly. 

 

“It's happening all over again! I'm gonna lose my baby and I'm not sure if I can get him back. I can't go through it again, alone.” She sobbed, soaking his shirt with her tears. 

 

“Hey, c’mon, you're not gonna lose him. And you're definitely not alone. That kid has a whole team behind him. You, me, Ned, Happy. It'll be okay.” He hoped he was reassuring enough to calm her down. 

 

“And you think this will work?” She asked softly, calming herself down. 

 

“Do you remember the attack in New York a few years back?” Tony asked. 

 

May pulled back, staring at him questioningly. “Of course. What about it?” 

 

“After I flew that nuke into space, nothing was ever really the same,” he admitted. “Nightmares, PTSD, anxiety...all that fun stuff.”

 

“I'm sorry,” she said softly and it sounded so genuine.

 

Tony shook his head. He didn't want pity; that wasn't the point. “I was pretty messed up. Messed up enough that I didn't think life would ever be normal again. But, Rhodey signed me up for therapy. Twice a week for a few hours.” 

 

May perked up, looking interested in knowing what he was about to say. 

 

“And it was rough: some days I left feeling like it was only getting worse, but that was just me cleaning the wound, as Dr. Ryan said.” He took a deep breath, remembering the particularly bad days. “But then it started to get better. I started to sleep again. I started to  _ live  _ again.”

 

“You think that it’ll work for Peter?” 

 

“If he gives it a chance, then yes.” 

 

May slumped into his side, letting out a big sigh of relief. “Oh, thank God. I know it'll take time, but just knowing that he has a chance...that's all I need. I won't give up on him.”

 

“And neither will I.” May smiled up at him and Tony gave a small one back. “Now, what do you say we go visit the kiddo?” 

 

May nodded her head eagerly. “Yes, of course. Just give me a few minutes to clean myself up before seeing him.” 

 

“I'll be waiting here,” he promised as she stood up and headed to the bathroom. 

  
\--  
  


As it turned out, she didn't even need to clean herself up for Peter because he was sound asleep by the time they reached his room. 

 

May and Tony stopped in the doorway, smiling at the sight in front of them. Peter was sound asleep, his head resting on Ned’s shoulder and his hand holding Happy’s. The other two were sleeping as well. Happy’s snoring blocked out the audio coming from the television. 

 

“See?” Tony whispered to May. “I told you he's got a whole team behind him.” 

 

May grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly before walking in. Tony went to shut off the television while she moved to tuck Peter in. 

 

Peter had grown to be a very light sleeper since it all happened. So, when May started to adjust the blankets, Peter shot up in bed and pulled it up around his neck. “Stop!” 

 

May pulled her hand back like she had been burnt. “I'm sorry, Peter!” 

 

When Peter realized what happened, he looked embarrassed as he let the blanket settle around his lap. He was breathing heavy and he whispered, “Sorry, May. So sorry.” 

 

“Hey, Peter, it's okay,” she said softly. “Don't worry about it.” 

 

Happy started to move off the bed, having woken up. Peter rushed to grab the sleeve of his jacket. “No, I'm sorry. You don't have to leave.” 

 

Happy paused, looking panicked and unsure what to do. 

 

“Please,” Peter said, “just act normal. I'm sorry I freaked out.” 

 

“No, it's okay, kid. I thought I'd give you some more room.” Happy patted his hand. 

 

“I shouldn't have scared you like that, baby, I'm sorry,” May apologized again. 

 

“It's fine, Aunt May. I didn't want to fall asleep anyway.” Peter sat up straighter and looked over at Ned. He gave him an encouraging nod, so Peter turned back to May and said, “I wanted to talk to you.” 

 

“So did I-- _ we _ , actually.” 

 

Peter’s eyebrows raised. “Oh? Okay. You first then?” He looked anxious. 

 

“Should I step out of the room?” Happy asked hesitantly, looking at the kid’s hand on his. 

 

“You can stay, Mr. Hogan, if it's alright with Peter. Can I just...sit next to my baby?” She asked, choking back a lump in her throat, it sounded like. 

 

“Of course,” he said immediately, standing up and giving her room to sit on the bed. He walked to the wall and leaned against it.

 

May took his seat and held Peter’s hand in hers. “Peter…” She paused to take a deep breath. “You know I love you so much and everything I do is to protect you.” 

 

Peter searched her eyes intently. “Of course, May...what's wrong?” 

 

“Nothing’s wrong, baby.” She turned back to look at Tony. He took a step closer and stopped just behind May. “We just wanted to talk to you.” 

 

Peter nodded and Tony felt kinda felt bad for the kid. May was building this conversation up like she was about to tell him the worst news possible. He looked terrified, but May didn't realize it. 

 

“Tony and I were talking earlier and I think it would really really help you if you went to see a therapist. And I know, it sounds scary and you don't--.”

 

Peter cut her off with laughing. 

 

Tony stared at him like he had a second head. “Are you okay, kid? Did we break you?” 

 

Peter started laughing more. “May, you sounded like you were about to tell me you were abandoning me or something.”

 

“Peter, I would never,” May was quick to dispute him. 

 

“Then, don't sound so serious next time.” Peter let his shoulders sag slightly at the good news. 

 

“Why are you laughing?” Tony asked, still giving him a weird look. 

 

Now, Peter got quiet and his cheeks blushed red. “Well…”

 

Ned put a hand on his shoulder. “It's okay, Peter, just tell them.” 

 

Peter took a deep breath and said, “I was actually gonna ask you the same thing.” 

 

Tony frowned. “Huh?” 

 

“I wanted to ask you if I could maybe see a therapist.” He was breathing quickly and tugging on his t-shirt. “If that's okay, of course. I don't want to be a bother about it and I know they can be expensive and--.” 

 

“Kid, stop. You're not bothering us and I'm Tony Stark: nothing is expensive for me.” Tony rolled his eyes, wondering why this thought asking for help was bothering them. 

 

“I know. I'm just…”

 

May took a softer approach and held his cheeks in her hands. “It's okay, baby. I'm so proud of you. Please don't ever think asking for help is the wrong thing to do.” 

 

Peter smiled, his eyes growing watery. “Thanks, May.” 

 

“You're welcome,” she whispered, kissing the top of his head. He leaned against her shoulder and let his eyes shut. “It’s going to be okay.” 

 

May looked back at Tony and he realized that she was waiting for him to butt in again. So, he stepped closer and ruffled his hand through Peter’s hair. “It's okay, buddy, everything's going to be okay.” 

 

Peter smiled. 

 

Yeah, it was gonna be okay.

* * *

 

_ Several weeks later… _

 

“Thanks for letting me come in today,” Peter whispered, looking down at his lap. 

 

“It's not a problem, Peter. That's what I'm here for,” Dr. Ryan answered patiently, just like she always did. 

 

“Yeah. I know.” 

 

“I wasn't sure you were going to come back. Since you called and said you were done last week,” she said. She always said stuff like that to get him to talk. 

 

“Last week was pretty rough…” Peter admitted. It had been a  _ Bad  _ session. Bad with a capital B. She made him talk about _it_ so much that he felt dirty and raw and broken by the time he left. He yelled and screamed that he was never going back. His therapist, May, and Tony all entertained him in the moment. 

 

Peter gave in a few days later when he realized he needed to give it a chance and giving up before anything happened would never help him heal. He wanted this. Tony warned him it was going to be hard. He could do this. 

 

“I know. How are you feeling today?” She'd asked, pen poised ready to take notes.

 

He twitched. “G-good.”

 

“Peter.” She put down the clipboard to address him. 

 

“Okay, not so good.” 

 

“That's better.”

 

“I have the trial coming up soon,” he said, squeezing his eyes shut. 

 

There was are scribble on paper. “You're scared?” 

 

“I don't want to face them all again.” Peter shook his head. “I don't want to go up there and have to tell everyone what happened to me.” 

 

“I can imagine why that scares you.” 

 

“I'm not scared!” Peter snapped and then took a deep breath. “I don't want people to give me that look. That pity-look I get from everyone.” 

 

“I don’t pity you, Peter.”

 

“I know you don't--.” 

 

“Neither does your family.” 

 

Peter sighed in frustration. “ _ I know.  _ But everyone at school can barely look at me anymore. My teachers walk on eggshells.” 

 

“They mean you no harm, Peter. They don't understand,” she replied like it was obvious. 

 

“I'm just want to go back to being normal.” Peter felt his eyes burning. He didn't want to cry again, dammit. “I want to be me.”

 

“This is you. It's a part of you.”

 

“I don't want it to be.” 

 

“You've gone through a lot, Peter. More than any kid ever should, but it's all led you to become the person you are today. The scars remind you that you're stronger than others. You've overcome enough to know you can do anything.” 

 

Peter scoffed. “Yeah, okay. When is all of this shit gonna leave me alone?” His eyes flicked to the wall as he corrected himself, “Sorry...when is of this stuff.”

 

“You're allowed to curse here. If that's what you feel you need to do, go ahead.” 

 

Peter squeezed his eyes shut as the tears fell. “I'm so  _ fucking tired  _ of feeling so broken. Why does it always happen to me? It's not fair! It's not fucking fair.” 

 

“I know, Peter. It's not fair. Not one bit,” Dr. Ryan said and she sounded genuine. It wasn't her typical therapist tone of indifference. 

 

He scrubbed at his eyes angrily. “When does it go away? When does the feeling stop?” 

 

“I can't promise you anything, Peter, you know that.” 

 

“I know,” Peter muttered. “I'm sorry.”

 

“It could take a while or it could be soon. You know how to get through it all.” 

 

Peter breathed deeply before answering, “With family. I'll get through this with family.”

 

“Exactly, Peter. Your family loves you. They will be here for you no matter how long it takes. You've just gotta let them in.” She smiled at him. 

 

Peter closed his eyes and saw his family: May, Tony, Ned, and even Happy. He knew they were there to stay. Whether he liked it or not. (Of course, he did). 

 

“Don't let them go. Don't shut them out.”

 

“I promise,” Peter said, “I promise I won’t.” 

  
  


 

They continued to talk for the rest of his time. Mostly about the trial. Peter cried 4 different times, but Dr. Ryan helped him through each breakdown with only patience a therapist could have. 

 

When he finally stepped out of the room, he saw Tony sitting in a chair waiting for him. He stood up and smiled at him when he noticed him. 

 

Peter couldn't muster a smile back, only a small quirk of his lips. Tony didn't reach out to touch him, knowing that after long sessions he didn't like touching. “Hey, kiddo,” he murmured, “Rough day?” 

 

All Peter could do was nod. 

 

“Well, then it's a good thing I've got blankets and ice cream ready at the tower waiting for us.” 

 

Peter smiled softly. Yeah, he was gonna be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah? That's a wrap-up...I'm sorry if it feels abrupt, but that's where i planned on ending it. Peter got his help and he's not perfect yet, but he's getting there with family. If i drag it out any longer, it'll get repetitive and boring. 
> 
> I can't believe I'm finally closing up this series?? The first part of this series was the first thing I ever wrote for this fandom back before I even saw Spider-Man: Homecoming. So, it'll always hold a special place in my heart. Now, it's time to focus in on all those other wips lol


End file.
